


Down The Rabbit Hole

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Best Friends, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Remus Lupin, Bottom Ron Weasley, Bottom Sirius Black, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Centaurs, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom!Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemas, Face-Fucking, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Gratuitous Smut, Hogwarts Second Year, Incest, Incest Kink, James Potter Lives, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Marauders, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Size Kink, Slash, Slut Harry, Smut, Sub Harry, Submission, Submissive Harry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Arthur Weasley, Top Gilderoy Lockhart, Top Harry Potter, Top James Potter, Top Remus Lupin, Top Ron Weasley, Top Severus Snape, Top Sirius Black, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, You Have Been Warned, gagging, read the tags, sissification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: *Serious warning - If you're not a fan of incest fanfiction, you probably shouldn't read this. At all.***Second warning - this fic is messed the fuck up. It really is. See the tags? Yeah, make sure you READ them, because damn, you need too. If you continue on and you *still* don't like it - I can't help you. Don't come crying to me in the comments, because I'm just gonna laugh. OK? Are we all clear? Everyone understand? Great! Let's go!**Harry loves James, James loves Harry but how deep does that love go?Smut starts after Harry comes from his first year at Hogwarts, summer before 2nd year.





	1. Harry & James

James loved his son deeply. He loved watching Harry learn to fly and then learn the basics of Quidditch with him. He loved watching Harry learning, full stop. Harry had a habit of sticking his tongue out when he concentrating and tucked the same lock of black hair behind his ear. It was cute, Harry didn't even know he was doing it.

James even loved things about Harry he knew he shouldn't. He loved it when Harry showered or bathed, or just got wet frankly. James found himself making excuses for having water balloon parties, or turning his wand into a hose. Harry was adorable when covered in water.

And it was wrong, so wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He loved watching Harry sleep. The way his eyelashes flutter when he slept. The way Harry's lips parted, the way his shirt would ride up exposing the young, lithe body underneath.

Sending Harry off to Hogwarts had been hard. He had been so proud, when Harry had got his letter, but with it came with the realization that he would lose Harry. Harry would grow up away from him, find new friends, fall in love. By the time Harry left Hogwarts he would be a man, ready to start work. All James would see of his son, would be during the holidays when Harry would be more concerned with hanging out with his friends. This was the only aspect he envied muggles – their children came home every day from school, it was a choice to send them to boarding schools – not something you had to do if you wanted your child to be a fully functioning member of wizarding society.

And so, with a heavy heart, he and Lily had waved Harry off to Hogwarts, and at first it wasn't so bad. Harry sent letters almost daily _Daddy, I'm in Gryffindor like you and mum!_ , _Daddy, I've made the Quidditch team!!!_ , _Daddy, there's a girl in my class who is sooo annoying, even Ron doesn't like her_! Eventually, as Harry settled into school, the letters had arrived less often, before stopping completely after Christmas.

Harry had come home after that first year, full of energy and stories. He was excited about his lessons and his homework and talked none stop about his new friends and what they had gotten up too at school.

With Harry home again, James could go back to Harry watching and, oh, had things changed. Harry was learning about his body. Living in all-male dorm, Harry had been exposed to other boys and their bodies in a way he had never been before. And now he was exploring. James watched from his hiding place as Harry's hand now slipped under the sheets most nights, touching his young cock, learning what felt good. The soft whimpers and moans Harry now made went straight to James' cock and he found himself needing to wank more often. It was wrong, so wrong. He should not be watching his son wank and he should not be thinking of his son as he wanked. It was wrong, but he couldn't stop. He was addicted to his son.

Harry knew his dad wasn't like other dad's and it didn't bother him. He loved how much his dad loved him. He knew his dad sometimes hugged him for a little too long, looked at him a little too much, but it felt good. When the other boys talked about their dads, his dad sounded...not the same, he guessed and that made Harry feel special. He didn't want a normal dad, his dad was perfect.

Lily had gone away for the weekend, with a bunch of her friends to a hen do and James felt himself relax, as he always did, when Lily wasn't around, because he could be 'fun' dad. Ice cream for breakfast? Sure. Staying up late talking Quidditch? Sure. He disciplined when he had to, but Harry was such a good kid, he rarely had to. Even Lily had told him she was amazed how easy Harry made parenting. This was the only weekend he would have alone with Harry, Lily would be back Monday afternoon and then Harry would be spending next weekend over at the Weasley's and then Harry would be home, but so would Lily and James valued the time he spent alone with his son.

Harry had been looking forward to this weekend ever since he found out his mum was going away. Harry knew his dad liked looking at him, he had spotted James watching years ago, so this weekend, he was going to put on a little show for his dad. He had no idea how his dad would respond and a part of Harry hoped he would watch openly and maybe more. He had no real idea of what 'more' would be, but he knew his dad would have an idea. His dad was an adult, and therefore much more knowledgeable. He had overheard older boys talk about doing things with girls and he wondered – could you do those things with boys too? Harry didn't know, but he hoped the answer was 'yes.'

James kissed Lily goodbye at the front door, already thinking of what he and Harry could do together that morning. Harry was still in bed, which was nothing unusual, it was a Saturday morning all being said, but if Harry didn't get up soon, he'd have to go wake him.

Harry waited in anticipation, he had stayed in bed on purpose, knowing that sooner or later, his dad would come to wake him. Harry didn't want to waste a minute of this weekend. He listened as James moved around downstairs and then called up to him, reminding him to get up. Harry giggled softly to himself. The shout was always a warning that his dad was about to come up to his room. Harry shoved the quilt down to the bottom of the bed and slipped a hand into his pyjama bottoms. He closed his eyes as he began to stroke himself slowly, he was in no rush, he wanted his dad to catch him.

James had waited long enough, he had called Harry to come down, but no, the boy was still in bed. James wasn't about to let Harry spend the weekend in bed, when they could be doing other things together. James walked up the stairs, and paused suddenly – was that? Was Harry touching himself? James walked over to his son's bedroom door and peered in. Oh. Harry was lying on his bed, sheets crumpled at the bottom, one hand stroking his dick, the other gently pinching his nipples. James had never seen anything so sexy. His cock was rock hard. And oh, the noises Harry was making. James unzipped his jeans, pushed down his pants and began stroking his own cock in time with Harry, hating himself for seeing his son as someone sexual, someone he would love to touch and kiss and fuck, but unable to deny that was exactly what he wanted to do. He was going straight to hell. He should go, he told himself. He should put his cock away and leave and he would have, he told himself if Harry hadn't chosen that moment to open his eyes, look at him and smile.

Harry was delighted to see his daddy touching himself too, he must be doing it right! He had never seen his dad's cock before and he was surprised at just how big it looked. It was so much bigger than his! He wondered what it would feel like. He wondered if he would be allowed to touch it. He smiled at his dad, letting him know it was OK to watch. He bit his lip as he pinched a nipple a little bit too hard, to hold back a groan of pain. This was supposed to be enjoyable.

James watched in wonder as it finally clicked into place what Harry was doing, he was putting on a show for his pleasure! Harry had wanted him to find him like this. How very Slytherin of Harry. He paused, the full weight of what Harry was doing crushing down on him. He couldn't allow this to continue. He had to tell Harry that this was wrong, that neither of them should be doing this.

James walked on shaky legs into Harry's room. Harry was perfect. Harry's pyjama bottoms were bunched around his knees and his shirt had been pulled up behind his head. He was so tempting. James could open Harry's mouth and – no. He couldn't think of what he could do to his son. He was not a pervert.

“Harry, we can't do this.” He crocked out, his throat tight.

“Why daddy?” Harry was confused, he knew James liked watching him, why now was he saying no?

“You're my son. We're not supposed to – you're too young.” There were a million reasons why they shouldn't, but fuck, he was tempted.

Harry let go of his cock, he had been afraid of this. He knew fathers and sons weren't supposed to do this to each other, his friends at school had made him see that, but so what? What as wrong with being different from everyone else. Harry knelt, facing his father and came eye to eye with his James' cock. James' big cock. It was thick and long and Harry knew he could both hands on it and still wouldn't fit inside them. Harry stood, putting his hands on his James' shoulders to steady himself and smiled at his father.

“It's OK, daddy,” He said firmly “I wouldn't get you into trouble, I know you've been watching me, I like it.”

James was floored, Harry knew? How long had Harry known? Long enough to come up with this scheme at least. Harry was entirely too close. It wouldn't take much for James to lean forward and kiss Harry and he wasn't going to. He wasn't going to think Harry liking him watching him. He looked at Harry, eyes blown wide lust, a blush on his cheeks, mouth parted. His perfect rosebud nipples were hard and his perfect young cock standing erect, precum leaking from the slit. How was he supposed to say no to this?

“Harry,” James licked his lips. Harry wanted this, wanted him. “What did you plan on us doing, hmm?” James leaned forward and kissed Harry gently on the lips, hands falling to Harry's firm little butt and squeezing. Harry moaned into his mouth and James smiled.

“I don't really know, daddy,” Harry admitted once they pulled away. He wasn't the experienced one here. “Everything, anything.”

“Those are dangerous words, Harry.” James' breath hitched when he heard Harry say that. Did he know what he was saying?

“I want to please you, but you're gonna have to teach me how.” Harry smiled coyly at him and James' cock throbbed. Harry was a virgin. Harry wanted a lesson in pleasure from him. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. Well, if Harry was sure...

“Why don't you, get back on your knees?” James suggested and Harry's smile grew bigger knowing he had won. He fell back into his head and looked up at James, face inches away from this father's cock.

“Why don't you try putting it into your mouth and sucking?” James watched wide-eyed as Harry did just that, he put a hand on Harry's head, helping guide him and watching in amazement as his son began bobbing up and down on his cock.

It felt so _good_ , Harry's mouth was warm and wet. At first, Harry could only take the head into his mouth, but he soon learnt to relax his throat and began to take more. His cheeks caved as he sucked and James honestly thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. He let Harry suck him for a few more minutes before needing to return the favour. He had to know how Harry tasted, he needed to suck and kiss and lick and nip and just taste as much of Harry as he could.

He gently pulled Harry off his dick and smiled “My turn.” He might be a pervert and he might be going to hell, but damn, he was going to enjoy the ride.

He encouraged Harry to fully strip and then lie back down on the bed. Merlin, his son was gorgeous. Petite, pale, which a shock of jet-black hair framing his face and his dick. Harry was the perfect, sexy China doll. He was going to enjoy this, he shrugged out of his clothes, standing fully nude in front of his son.

James climbed onto the bed and covered Harry's body with his own, he gently kissed Harry, allowing him to take control of the kiss and seek entrance into James' mouth. Harry was tentative at first, but with James' moans of pleasure quickly grew more confident, the kiss turning from loving to passionate. James broke the kiss off and grinned down at his son.

“You're so beautiful.” Harry blushed, turning his already flushed cheeks a deeper shade of red.

James started kissing Harry's lips, his eyelids, his cheeks and neck. James licked and nipped at the flushed young skin beneath him. He moved down Harry's body paying special attention to Harry's perky nipples, his belly button.

When he reached Harry's cock, he opened his mouth and sucked Harry's ball into his mouth, making Harry cry out in shock. Harry had never expected his father to do him there, like that. James bit down gently, causing Harry to buck widely and he chuckled. He let Harry's ball drop from his mouth and moved up to Harry's cock. It was weeping heavily and James knew he wouldn't last much longer. He licked up from the shaft from base to tip and then engulfed his sons' prick in one go. James only managed to bob on Harry's cock once before Harry exploded inside his mouth. James swallowed and let go of Harry's prick.

“Like that, baby?” Harry nodded breathlessly, his heart beating out of his chest. That had felt better than he ever imagined. James grinned up at Harry from between his legs, pleased with Harry's response. “Good, the fun is just beginning.”

James pushed Harry's legs further apart and ran his tongue over Harry's virgin hole. Harry gasped loudly.

“Dad!” Harry whined, completely shocked.

“What's wrong?” James asked, keeping his tone light and playful.

“That was – you can't do that!” Harry squeaked.

“Did it feel good?” James asked, nipping at Harry's thighs. “Erm, a little.” Harry admitted, embarrassed. He shouldn't have liked it, then again, he shouldn't like his father touching him this way either.

“Only a little?” James mocked gasped, “I can do better than that. Trust me Harry.” James winked.

Harry looked down at his dad, smiling up from between his legs and he nodded – he trusted his dad, James knew what he was doing. “I trust you.”

James quickly leaned up and kissed Harry, leaving him breathless before returning to Harry's hole. He licked it once more, making Harry shudder before he slowly started pushing his tongue in. _That_ surprised Harry, but surprise soon turned to pleasure as James' expert tongue, fucked him soundly. Harry gripped the bedsheets, whimpering and moaning in pleasure as James worked him over. Without warning, Harry came for a second time, covering his chest with his own cum.

James thrust his tongue a final time into Harry, before withdrawing to lap up Harry's cum. James moved up and kissed Harry once more, allowing him to taste himself. James pressed three fingers into Harry's mouth once the came up for air, enjoying the feeling of Harry sucking on them.

“That's it baby, get them really wet for me.” Harry shivered in excitement, he had no idea what his dad was planning to do, but he sure it would feel good. James licking _down there_ had felt odd at first but boy had it felt good once he got used to the feeling! His dad a very talented tongue and he hoped James would do it again.

James removed his fingers from Harry's mouth once he sure they were wet enough Harry pouted. James chuckled, knowing Harry would love what came next. He gently traced his fingers back down Harry's body, ran them over Harry's prick giving it a quick squeeze and then let his fingers fall further south, his eyes locked on Harry's, needing to make sure Harry was OK with this. He traced a finger around Harry's hole and Harry gasped, bucking his hips. James pushed one finger in to the knuckle and Harry whimpered, gripping the bedsheets even tighter.

“It's OK, you'll get used to the feeling.” James assured a tense Harry. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, distracting Harry as he buried the finger fully into Harry's arse. He kept up a constant stream of loving reassurances, as he added a second and then a third finger into Harry's young, tight arse.

Harry was panting by the time his father had finished putting fingers up there, he felt oddly full. He was just getting used to the sensation when James wiggled his fingers and began to move, slowly at first, building momentum. He looked closed his down and moaned, his dad was now opening and closing his fingers, occasionally curling one inside him and oh, it felt so good. This was better than his dad's tongue!

James was beyond pleased with Harry's reaction to being fingered. His son was a natural bottom, taking three adult fingers in such a tight arse. He scissored his son, stretching Harry out so he would be able to handle his cock. He gripped his cock tightly, he was ready to cum just from watching Harry buck and moan around his fingers and had to remind himself that he and Harry had the whole weekend ahead of them, plenty of time to give Harry a real pounding or two, or three. Still, he didn't want to cum too soon, he wanted to make this special for Harry.

Once James was confident that Harry was stretched enough, he positioned himself at Harry's entrance. One hand on Harry's toned stomach, the other still fisting his cock, holding back his orgasm.

“You ready for this baby? You ready for daddy?” James asked for the final time, there was no going back after this. Once they went down this rabbit hole, there would be no going back.

“Yeah,” Harry whimpered. “Please daddy.” Harry arched his hips of James, silently begging for more. James took a breath, it had been decided then. Full steam ahead.

James lined his dick up with Harry's virgin entrance and pushed gently. The tight ring of muscles resisted him for a moment, then gave, allowing him to slide home in one motion. Harry's back arched completely of the bed, cat-like, and James leaned over whispering encouragement and praise to Harry.

“I'm fine,” Harry told James after a moment. “Really.” He said when James still didn't move offering his dad a smile.

James nodded more to himself than Harry. He placed his arms either side of his son's head to stabilise himself, then pulled out of Harry and slid home again, setting up a steady loving pace.

So this what the older boys talked about the in the school showers! He understood the obsession with constantly talking about it now. This is what the boys talked about when they said they wanted _more_ , or to ' _go all the way_.' This felt incredible. He leaned his head back and tried to match his father's thrusts. James smiled down at him, love and pride in his father's eyes.

“Such a good boy,” James purred. “We're going to have a lot of this weekend, baby.” James pulled out and adjusted his angle, finally hitting Harry's prostate.

Harry moaned loudly, buzzing from the new sensation. James hit the same spot twice more and Harry came for the third time that morning. Harry's tight arse muscles clenching around his dick was too much of James and he came with a shout into his son.

James panted heavily above Harry, taking huge gulps of air, trying to regain control of himself. “That, was amazing.” It was better than his first time, better than any time he slept with Lily.

James slid out of Harry and stood shakily. It was about time Harry got a bigger bed. He had outgrown this little single.

“Can we do that again?” Harry asked sleepily and James chuckled.

“Sure, just as soon as you've had some _breakfast_ ,” James gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. “Daddy needs a rest between shags.” Harry giggled.

James left Harry's room and headed back downstairs, could they do that again? Oh hell yes they could. Over and over again until Lily came home.


	2. Harry & Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fun weekend with James, Harry goes to visit Ron as planned.

Ron dropped onto his bed, exhausted. He, Harry and his brothers had spent most of the afternoon playing Quidditch in the Weasley's back garden. Having Harry on his team was brilliant because not only did Harry have the best broom, he was also the best seeker and he refused to hold back, forcing everyone to match his skill level and making the game that much more exciting. He wished he had met Harry sooner, he could have won way more matches against his brother's with Harry's help.

Harry entered Ron's room just as Ron was about to into a doze, he had been caught by Mrs. Weasley and had been stocked up with drinks and treats before being allowed to carry on up to Ron's room. Ron opened an eye, giggling at the amount of food and drink in Harry's arms. He rolled out of bed to help his friend.

“She's worse than an House Elf!” Harry exclaimed, causing Ron's giggles to turn into full blown laughter.

“She likes us to be well fed,” Ron agreed when he had calmed down. Ron took the drinks off Harry and Harry dumped the snacks onto his camp bed. “Is your dad going to get those Quidditch tickets?” Ron asked, wrapping a chocolate frog.

James and Mr. Weasley had discussed maybe taking Ron and Harry to see the last Quidditch match before they went back to school if the boys behaved all summer, during Ron's first visit the Potter house. The boys had spent so much time talking about each other, the parents agreed to meet early on and everyone had gotten on like a house on fire. The match was now less than three weeks away and both boys liked to think they had behaved pretty well with the idea of Quidditch match tickets firm in their minds.

Harry had not thought about the tickets since he had put on a show for his dad, which had turned into a great weekend of pleasure. Harry squirmed, the idea of being in a tent, alone, with his dad now opened up a whole new world of things they could do the pass the time. If they spent the night (and they usually did book the whole weekend because you just never knew with Quidditch) they could try out new positions and Harry could suck his dad's cock! (Harry really enjoyed sucking off his dad, there was something about being on his knees in front of James that made the act sexy and made him desire sex so much more.) Harry felt himself becoming aroused just thing about being alone with his dad again and tried to cover it by grabbing a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and placing the box in his lap.

“Maybe,” Harry said, popping a bean into his mouth (apple – delicious!) “We have been pretty good this summer.”

“We should probably remind them,” Ron said worried that they might have forgotten. “The Cannons are playing the last match before school.”

“You need to find a better team Weasley.” Harry scoffed. He but the box of sweets down, stood up and jumped into Ron's bed.

“Hey!” Ron squealed, both at the smear of his team and of Harry now trying to get into his bed.

“Budge over, I can't lie down on my bed, it's covered in sweets!”

The boys had a quick, playful shoving match to see who got the bigger portion of Ron's bed. Harry, the smaller of the two, was easily overpowered by his bigger best friend. The boys laughed and Ron straddled Harry's abdomen.

“Excited to see me?” Ron teased, he could feel Harry's erection pressing into his arse. That was interesting. Harry blushed at being caught (why wouldn't it go down?!?)

“You wish.” Harry joked, trying to buck Ron off him.

Ron swooped down and captured Harry's lip in a passionate kiss, surprising both of them. Harry closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, Ron feeling more confident at Harry's moans, ran his tongue over Harry's lips, seeking entrance and Harry willing opened his mouth for Ron's adventurous tongue.

They broke apart after a few moments, panting for breath. Ron's dick was rock hard. He had wanted Harry for a while now and finally, finally this was his chance! Ron wiggled down so he was now sat on Harry's knees and unzipped Harry's jeans. Harry had a nice looking bulge, precum was already leaking from the tip of Harry's cock.

“I think you _are_ excited for me.” Ron commented his reached out and pulled down Harry's boxers, freeing his trapped prick. He leaned over and licked the head of Harry's cock.

“Maybe a little.” Harry admitted. He had never really looked at Ron that way before, but since he had lost his virginity to his dad – his eyes had opened to a world of pleasure he had been unaware of before and if Ron thought he was sexy? Fooling around a little couldn't hurt.

Ron stood up and pulled down his jeans and pants. Harry couldn't took his eyes off Ron's cock. Ron was about half an inch bigger than he was, but thinner. Harry wondered what it would feel like in his mouth – or in his ass.

“Let me suck you,” Harry said, Ron nodded and moved further down the bed, so Harry could get to knees easier.

Ron moved back up the bed, he had only been sucked off a couple of times before, both times by the same person. Harry gave Ron's dick some experimental licks and then swallowed his prick whole, his nose buried in Ron's pubes. Ron grunted in surprise. He hadn't expected that! Harry bobbed a few times, getting used to Ron's size and then began running his tongue around his best friends cock, he pulled off an ran his tongue over the slit, down the shaft, over and around Ron's balls. Ron was in heaven, Harry really knew how to suck a dick! Ron fisted his hands into Harry's hair, groaning at the feel of Harry's mouth working him over. He wondered who Harry had been fucking to get this good. It wasn't long before Ron was cumming down Harry's throat.

Ron pulled out of his friends mouth gently and panted “I really want to fuck you, can I?”

“Hell yeah,” Harry said. Ron tasted slightly less salty than James, but then Harry figured his dad _was_ older.

Harry turned around, so he was facing Ron's pillow and stuck his arse in the air. Ron knelt down between Harry's open legs and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his cute pink hole. Ron had never topped before, but he knew what felt good to him, so he had just had to do that to Harry. Simple.

He spat into Harry's hole and pushed a finger in. Harry hissed in slight discomfort, and Ron stilled. Merlin, Harry was hot and tight. Ron pulled his finger out, slipped of the bed and went over to his chest of drawers to find what he was missing – lube. He moved back into the bed – pausing to give Harry a quick kiss and apologising, Harry giggled and told him not be so silly. In fact, Harry kind of liked being fingered dry. James had experimented with it during their weekend together and Harry found it to be quite hot – as long he wasn't fucked dry.

Ron climbed back into the bed and knelt behind Harry once again and this time made sure his fingers were coated in the stuff before slipping a finger into Harry. This time Harry gave a low moan, much to Ron's relief – he didn't want to hurt Harry! Ron slipped another lube coated finger into Harry and began to stroke himself at the same time.

He added a third finger, twisting and curling them as he did so, trying to find Harry's prostate. He did so after multiple attempts and Harry moaned loudly. Ron had to 'sssh' him. They couldn't do magic outside of school, so he hadn't been able to place a silencing charm on the bedroom. If Harry got too loud, they could be caught.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's pillow, “I'm so ready.” He told his friend.

Ron let out a nervous breath.“OK.”

He slicked his cock up with lube, and thrust into Harry. Harry bit the pillow to keep from moaning to loudly in pleasure. Ron was a lot smaller than James, but Harry still felt full none the less. Ron set up a punishing pace, thrusting in and out of Harry like a jack hammer. Harry moaned and whimpered at each thrust, moving his hips to meet every one of Ron's. Ron bit his lip to keep from moaning so hard, his lip started to bleed but he didn't care, fucking Harry felt so damn good. Harry's arse gripped his cock so tightly it was sinful. He could fuck Harry all day and never tire of it.

Ron's eagerness got the better of him and first, filling Harry with his cum. Harry came soon after, panting and swearing into the pillow. Ron cuddled Harry's back, kissing his best friends neck and shoulders. Hogwarts was going to be fun this year, they'd be able to shag in the dorm with silencing charms up.

Ron laid on top of Harry until they had both mostly recovered. Harry stretched as much as he could with Ron still on top of him, he felt Ron becoming hard again and smiled.

“Ready for round two huh?” Harry teased, Ron bit his shoulder playfully. “

Top me?” Ron asked and Harry nodded.

Ron rolled of Harry and stood next to the bed, while Harry stood and moved down to the bottom of the bed and waited for Ron to get back on. Ron eventually decided he wanted to watch as Harry fucked him, so layed down on his back, trusting that he would be able to hold back any moans that got too loud.

Harry settled between Ron's open legs and looked at his friend for a moment, hoping he could make this pleasurable for them both. Harry began by sucking and biting Ron's nipple's and then slowly working his way down his friends body, kissing and nipping as he did so. Harry ignored Ron's weeping prick choosing instead to focus on kissing around Ron's hole, making him twitch in anticipation. Harry gave Ron's hole little kitten licks, tasting before taking the plunge and thrusting his tongue into his best friend.

Ron hissed in pleasure as Harry began rimming him, it felt so good! The one really good thing about Harry was that he was really thorough about everything he did. Ron was a whimpering pile of goo by the time Harry stopped and leaned over the bed to collect the fallen lube.

Harry coated his fingers liberally and then one by one began working them into Ron. He twisted, curled and scissored his fingers, knowing how important it was to be properly stretched. Harry placed a quick kiss to Ron's hole after removing his fingers, trying to sooth Ron's whine of loss and slowly pushed his cock into Ron.

Ron's anus so much tighter and hotter than Harry could ever have imaged. He plunged in and out of Ron, with no real rhythm, trying to make it feel good. This was his first time topping and he hoped his dad wouldn't mind too much that he had fucked someone else before had fucked him and wasn't that an idea? What would it feel like topping his dad? Making his dad feel the pleasure that Harry felt at James' hand.

Harry sought out Ron's prostrate, finding it after a few awkward thrusts and Ron cried out in pleasure, forgetting that they had to be quiet and causing Harry to slap him gently on the leg to remind him.

“Hush!” Harry whispered urgently, what if Mr or Mrs Weasley came to check on them after hearing odd noises and found them fucking? Somehow Harry didn't think he and Ron would be allowed to be friends for much longer if that happened.

Ron tugged him forwards and they snogged for a bit, Harry thrusting all the while. The new angle was more than Ron could handle and he came, spilling his cum between their chests. Harry moaned into Ron's ear as he felt Ron come around his dick. He managed one final thrust before following Ron and cumming.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment, they had just fucked each other, changing the nature of the friendship forever and neither of them regretted it.

Ron let out a shaky breath and giggled “At least school has double beds.”

Harry let a laugh too “And secret rooms, and bathrooms and the Quidditch showers, closets – empty class rooms -” Once they were back in school and able to do magic, where couldn't they find themselves alone for an hour or two?

“I can't believe I'm saying this,” Ron said thoughtfully “But I can't wait to go back to school.”

Harry could only grin, before taking Ron's lips in a fierce kiss.


	3. Harry, Ron, and Arthur

Arthur carefully got out the bed he shared with his wife and left their bedroom. He climbed the stairs to Ron's attack room, making sure he didn't make any the floorboards creak. He had made this walk plenty of times before and knew exactly where to step.

He had begun fooling around with Ron my accident, but a happy one. His son had needed comfort after Fred (or possibly George) had upset him (again) and he had simply gone to make sure Ron was OK – and well, they had somehow ended up in bed together and then a few nights later Arthur, unable to get what happened out his mind (he had started fucking Molly like they were lovesick teenagers again, imagining Ron in her place), he had given up. He had enjoyed fucking Ron and he knew Ron felt the same, so why fight it?

This afternoon, he had gone to see if Ron and Harry were coming down for lunch when he had heard...sounds coming from his son's room. He had opened the door a little and peeked in. Ron had been fucking Harry! Arthur was hard instantly – after making sure his other children and Molly were still downstairs, had returned to Ron's bedroom door, taken out his dick and wanked silently, never taking his eyes of his son. He had cum just after the boys did and had quickly pulled back, leaving the door slightly ajar. After a bit, he had heard them talking again and then movements as Ron's bed dipped and creaked, and then more muffled moaning. He peeked through the door again and groaned silently. Harry was now topping Ron. He reached for his again and began slowly stroking himself once more as Harry made a better show of topping than he had seen of Ron. Ron had enthusiasm, but not style, something Arthur planned on correcting and wouldn't that be fun? He second orgasm came before theirs, so he had quickly collected himself and let them to it.

Now he was standing outside Ron's room again and this time he planned on joining in the fun. He knocked gently and received a snore in reply. They were sleeping. Arthur opened the door gently and stepped into the room, locking the door behind him and throwing up a silencing charm, allowing him to still here what was going on outside. There was no fun in getting caught. He slipped out his clothes and lazily waved his wand over a sleeping Harry, removing his clothes too. He walked over to Ron first, passing Harry who was asleep on his right side, facing away from them. Ron, as usual, was asleep on his back, arms and legs spread- eagled and naked on the bed.

Arthur ran a loving hand down the side of his son's face and unbuckled his trousers with the other. He pushed his trousers and pants down and stroked his long cock to hardness. His leant over and kissed Ron gently, tugging on the boy's bottom lip. Ron stirred and Arthur placed a hand over Ron's mouth and quietened him, he didn't want to wake Harry too soon.

“Hi, dad.” Ron smiled, when Arthur moved his hand away.

“Hey, indeed. I saw you with Harry earlier,” Arthur said casually still stroking his dick, Ron's eye went wide and he opened his mouth to explain, but Arthur silenced him by offering him his dick instead, Ron grinned and accepted his father's cock and began sucking happily. “Watching you fuck Harry was so sexy. I'd love to see you fuck him again.” Ron moaned around his Arthur's cock, his dad wanted to watch as he fucked Harry? That was so hot.

Arthur tightened his grip on Ron's head and began face fucking his son, enjoying the way Ron moaned as he did so. He pulled out of Ron's mouth after a couple of minutes and encouraged Ron to sit up and face him. He pulled his son in for a kiss and deepened it, easily dominating Ron.

Harry had woken up sometime during Ron's face fuck and had rolled over in his cot quietly, not wanting to disturb them, but damn, watching Mr Weasley use Ron's mouth like that had made Harry so horny. His cock was stiff as a board. He slipped a hand under the sheets and gripped his cock, biting his lip so he could watch without letting them know and feel like hey had to stop.

He watched as Mr Weasley pushed Ron down and spread his legs. Ron was handed the lube and instructed to finger himself. Harry had to stifle a moan as Ron dipped his fingers into the tub of lube and then slowly started pushing his young fingers into himself. Mr Weasley seemed to be enjoying watching Ron a lot, and Harry mentally filed it away as something he could do for his dad later. Harry's eye drifted shut as he continued to wank but opened in shock when he heard footsteps crossing the room to his camp bed. Harry opened his eyes to see Mr Weasley stroking his cock and smiling down at him.

“Mmm, I'd hope you'd wake at a good part, care to join us?” Ron groaned in shock and pleasure at dad's suggestion, Harry could only nod open mouthed.

“Sure, Mr Weasley-”

“-Harry, please call me Arthur.”

“Sure, Arthur, I'd love too.”

“Good boy.” Now he had both boys on board, Arthur decided to make things more comfortable for three of them. “Harry, get up a moment please.” Harry did so, going to stand next to Ron who still had three of his own fingers deep in his ass.

Arthur cleared a space in the middle of the room and then placed Harry's camp bed in it, enlarging it, so it would take all three of them. Arthur pointed to the newly created queen sized camp bed and Ron rushed over in a flash, laying down in the centre and resuming his previous task. Arthur walked over to Harry and helped the boy out of his pyjamas, giving him a passionate kiss. When the broke apart Arthur led Harry over to Ron.

“Now, why don't you let Ron blow you, while I fuck him, does that sound good?”

“Yes!” Harry breathed, Ron, didn't need to be told twice, he removed his fingers from his arse and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, stroking it a few times before sucking it into his mouth.

Arthur watched intently as Ron sucked Harry's dick, watching from behind a door was one thing, being the room while it happened was quite another, it was so erotic. After several more seconds, Ron began to whine and thrust his hips up, silently begging for his dad's cock and Arthur took pity on him. He lined his cock up with Ron's hole and plunged in, ball deep with practised ease. He set up a steady rhythm, they had hours ahead of them and Arthur wanted to enjoy every moment.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening, he was being sucked off by his best friend, while his best friend was being fucked by his own father! Arthur leant over, pulled Harry towards him and kissed Harry deeply. Arthur broke apart, groaning in pleasure and began fucking Ron harder.

Ron let Harry's cock fall from his lips as he moaned loudly as the change of pace. Knowing his dad, he had already placed silencing charms around the room, so they were free to be as loud as they wanted. Harry moved from his head, to further down his body – taking Ron's cock in his mouth and sucking. Ron was so not going to last long with the twin pleasures of having his dick sucked and being fucked by his dad.

Arthur was pleased to see how cock hungry Harry was, not even needing to be promoted to suck his son off. Arthur adjusted his hips, searching for Ron's sweet spot. He found it and begun aiming his dick to hit Ron's prostrate every time he thrusted into his son.

Ron came with a silent shout into Harry's mouth. Harry didn't even blink, he swallowed Ron's cum easily. Ron smiled lazily up at his dad and Arthur's thrusts became faster and less precise. Ron wrapped his legs around his dad, encouraging him to fuck him deeper and harder.

Harry wanked his cock as he sat on his haunches, watching Arthur pound into Ron. The way they looked at each other while they fucked was beautiful, and Harry found it oddly imitate. Harry came quickly spilling cum over his lower chest. He panted heavily and licked his fingers clean, something that drove James wild.

Arthur turned his head to check in with Harry, just in time to see Harry cum and then lick his fingers clean. Sweet Merlin! The feel if being inside his son and the sight of Harry licking his own cum off his fingers was enough to make Arthur cum for the first time that night.

Arthur pulled out of Ron and flopped onto the bed, pulling Harry down with him. Having both Harry and Ron naked, covered in cum and cuddled up to him was like a fantasy come to life. He kissed both boys and the head lovingly. With all the fun he had been having with Ron recently, Arthur had invested in a potion that allowed him to stay harder for longer, no matter how many times he orgasmed. It allowed him to keep up with a horny young boy who was ready to go again two seconds after he cummed and now he would put the potion to the ultimate test - spending the next few hours fucking _two_ young horny boys.

Arthur's hand strayed out to cup Harry's arse and he parted the boy's checks running a finger around the tight pucker. He felt Harry becoming hard against his thigh, he raised his free hand and summoned the lube over to where they were lying, placing the open tub close to Harry.

Harry moved his legs further apart, hooking one over Arthur's older and hairier legs as the man began playing with his hole. Once Arthur had lubed his fingers up, he started pressing them into Harry, who whimpered at the intrusion. Arthur added two fingers at once and Harry gasped, rutting at Arthur's leg. The older man chuckled.

“Why don't you ride my cock?” Arthur suggested, still moving all three fingers inside of Harry.

“OK.” Harry agreed, his cock leaking precum like mad. Arthur removed his fingers with a soft 'plop'.

Harry scrambled inelegantly onto Arthur, placing both his hands on the man's chest and he lowered himself onto Arthur's rock hard prick. Harry sat on Arthur's prick for a few seconds, getting used the girth and then started to ride him, slowly at first and then began to speed up, spurred on by Arthur's moans of pleasure.

Arthur turned his head, kissing Ron and the whispering instructions in his ear. Ron was surprised, then hard. Ron scrambled to his feet and walked behind Harry, standing in between his father's legs.

Arthur pulled Harry down, so the boy was laying flat on his chest, his cock still firmly in the boy's arse.

“Ron is going to fuck you, too,” Arthur informed Harry who frowned in confusion.

How could Ron also fuck him? Oh. _Oh_. Harry felt Ron press a finger inside his arse, making his arse bigger. It wouldn't fit, would it?

“I'm already so full!” Harry squeaked half concerned, half excited.

“You can handle another cock,” Arthur said confidently, rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back. “And you're ass well snap back into perfect tightness afterward.” Oh to be young again.

Harry whimpered as Ron added another finger. He was so full already. He couldn't imagine Ron's cock fitting as well. Oh, but it _did_. Ron slipped his fingers from Harry's backside and started to push his cock in. It was big and Harry felt like he was coming apart at the seams, he would be split open and it _stung_. But then there _two_ cocks filling him up and oh, _it felt so good_. Painful but _good_ and he could get used to this!

Ron couldn't believe what he was doing, he and Arthur were both fucking Harry. He could feel his father's hard cock rubbing against his as Arthur pulled out, so he could push further in and Harry was _just taking it_.

The three of them were moaning like crazy. Harry alternating between moans and whimpers, his mouth half whispering encouragement and praise while at the same time cursing them for splitting him in half and Ron had never heard anything so Merlin damned sexy. They were never going to last long like this. After a few minutes of being pounded, Harry was the first to cum, the friction of having two cocks inside him, both aiming for his prostrate was just too much for the young boy. He came with a cry, covering himself and Arthur and feeling well fucked. Ron quickly followed and Arthur came seconds after his son.

Once they had all calmed down and the boys were once again cuddled up either side of him, Arthur waved his wand, cleaning up all the sticky cum that had collected on their chests. He checked the time, Molly would not notice he wasn't there for a while yet, she was a heavy sleeper, learning to sleep through whatever noises the Twin's made during the nights. Plenty of time for them to fool around some more.

“Dad?” Ron asked, his head resting on Arthur's chest, one hand playing with his father's balls.

“Hmm?”

“I want to fuck you.” There was an eagerness in Ron's voice that filled Arthur with lust and love. He loved being topped by Ron, there was nothing more intimate than a son fucking his father. Being topped by Ron made Arthur feel closer to his son than anything else they did together.

“Stop talking about and just do it,” Arthur told his son, who couldn't get between his legs fast enough.

Ron accepted the lube Harry passed him and quickly lubed up his fingers. Arthur wasn't a fan of being rimmed as Ron had learnt, though he enjoyed being the one to rim people. Ron pushed two fingers into his dad knowing Arthur could take it.

“Fuck yes!” Arthur moaned. His son always knew just how to please him.

Ron pushed another finger into his dad while moving the other two fingers around inside of Arthur. He pulled his fingers out and pushed his still lube coated cock inside his dad – Arthur never needed much prep.

Harry moved from Arthur's side and crawled over to sit behind Ron, he bowed his head and began licking Ron's hole as Ron fucked Arthur.

“Merlin!” Ron exclaimed. Harry was so fucking dirty, he loved it.

Harry pushed his tongue deeper into Ron, with all the sex they'd both had tonight, Ron was a lot looser than usual. Arthur had done an amazing job of fucking Ron's hole open, just the thought of Arthur and Ron fucking made Harry's cock even harder – that had been an incredible sight. Harry removed his tongue and spat into his hand and stroked his dick, making sure it was lubed enough.

Arthur raised himself onto his elbow's enjoying the sight of Harry fucking Ron, who in turn was fucking him. He really would have to let more of his son's friends stay over in the future. He absent-mindedly reached down to stroke his dick, closing his eyes in pleasure and his son's young prick drove deeper and deeper into him with every thrust.

“So, good Ron. Fuck daddy, just like that.” Ron moaned in pleasure, eyes locked into his dad, watching as pleasure washed over Arthur's face.

Harry increased his pace, ploughing into Ron, causing Ron to fuck deeper into Arthur. Ron was in bliss, being fucked while fucking someone was his new favourite thing, this felt brilliant. Harry had his arms wrapped around Ron, kissing, licking and biting at every bit of Ron he could reach, moaning the whole time. Ron leant his head back against Harry's shoulder, allowing the force of Harry's thrusts to carry him into Arthur.

Ron lost control first, arching his back and cumming into his dad, Harry and Arthur cumming practically at the same time.

Harry pulled fully out of Ron, panting for breath. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled a disgusted face. His hair was soaked with sweat, he'd have to hit the shower tomorrow.

Ron collapsed on Arthur, who chuckled and kissed his the top of his son's head. Arthur had never been prouder of his son. This had brought them even closer together. He waved his wand once again to clean them all up and then accio'd three bottles of water from Ron's chest of drawers. Ron giggled. Clearly, this night was far from over his dad wanted them to down that.

“I think we should all have a rest and drink some of this before we go any further.” Harry and Ron nodded, while they were both up for more, they needed a quick rest.

Harry moved to sit with his back pressed against Ron's bed, Arthur was sat next to him, with Ron on his lap.

“This has been so wild,” Harry said after drinking his bottle of water. He felt better almost instantly and was more than ready to continue the fun.

Arthur reached out and pulled Harry in for a passionate kiss. Harry responded instinctively, arching his back and moaning into the kiss. He hoped his mouth, allowing Arthur to explore at his leisure.

Ron wiggled on his dad's lap, enjoying watching him kiss his best friend. Arthur placed a hand on Ron's hip and pulled away from Harry, leaving him to whimper at the loss.

“Shit Ron,” Arthur bucked into his son's arse and Ron moaned. He really wanted to feel that cock inside him again, but not right now, now he planned on delivering on a promise.

He turned his head to face Arthur, “Still want to watch me shag Harry?” He inquired teasingly.

“Sweet Merlin, yes!”

Ron moved back over to the camp bed, Harry following swiftly behind them. They turned to face each other and began to make out, slowly, so Arthur could enjoy every second of what they were doing. Arthur stroked his newly awakened cock at the sight of them.

Harry pulled away and kissed his down Ron's torso, paying special attention to his nipples before heading further south. He began by licking Ron's cock from root to tip and couple of times, enjoying the whines and moans Ron was making. He could also hear Arthur begin to beat off and smiled. He was causing these reactions, it was such a turn on. He made another sweeping lick of Ron's cock and then sucked the head into his mouth, running his tongue along the slit and bobbing on the head for a few seconds, before plunging down, swallowing Ron's cock whole.

Harry hummed around Ron's cock and Ron bucked his hips into Harry's mouth in response. Pulling out quickly, Ron pushed Harry down and straddled the younger boy's face. Harry accepted Ron's prick eagerly and resumed sucking on Ron's dick. Ron hunched over Harry's head and began pumping in and out of Harry's willing mouth, forcing Harry to take all of the cock and deep in his throat as he could.

Harry breathed through his nose and Ron fucked his mouth, he sucked and twirled his tongue around Ron's dick as best he could while Ron's hips pistoning over his face.

Arthur couldn't take his eyes off the display in front of him. His son was so sexy when he took control! Arthur could feel his orgasm building and Ron was still using Harry's mouth! 

Ron straightened up and sought his father's eyes out. It wasn't going to stop fucking Harry's face until he had made his father cum. He locked eyes with his dad and rode Harry's mouth faster, plunging in and out of the willing mouth underneath him erratically. He saw Arthur increase the pace of his hand, it wouldn't take much longer.

Arthur finally came, breathing hard and hand still furiously pumping his dick, his cum splattered all over his chest and he relaxed against the bed. His son could always make him cum so easily.

Ron pulled out Harry's mouth and encouraged to him to flip over. Harry buried his head in his arms, as he offered his arse up to Ron. He was panting heavily with anticipation. He tried not look at Arthur, feeling exposed as Ron played with his ass. For some reason, it felt weird having Arthur just watch, knowing he wasn't going to join in. As soon as Harry felt Ron's lubed fingers seeking entrance at his hole, he lost the ability to think.

Ron was able to easily gain access to Harry's ass with his fingers. He stretched Harry a tiny bit, before removing his fingers and pushing his cock in.

Harry gasped in shock, Ron was not wasting any time. Ron slammed into him, balls deep and then pulled out completely before slamming back into him again and again. Ron was fucking him deep and fast and he was loving every single moment of it.

Arthur sat up on his knees, wanking away. Arthur wanted to join in, but also wanted to finish watching this amazing show his son was putting on and Harry! Harry looked so fucking innocent while being pounded, it was sinful. James Potter was going to get a very interesting owl in the next few days.

Harry arched up and let out a loud moan as Ron finally found his prostrate and slammed into it. Ron's frenetic pace was leaving him breathless.

“Shit, Ron!” He whined, as once again, Ron found his prostrate. Harry was close, he could feel the now telltale signs of an orgasm building within him. He couldn't take much more and Ron knew it.

Ron became even more merciless and Harry came less than a minute later. Ron continued to pound into Harry's body, feeling Harry's ass tighten around his cock. He paused, riding out Harry's orgasm and the continued to fuck his friend, finding his own release a few minutes later.

Ron pulled out of Harry and looked over at his dad, who still stroking his dick. Ron crawled over and pulled his dad's hand out of the way and lowered his head, sucking his father cock into his warm, willing mouth.

Arthur groaned, he was so close and now Ron was bobbing his head on his dick, it was an amazing sight. His son was such a slut. Not happy with fucking his best friend senseless, he needed to suck daddy's cock too. Arthur came with a warning and Ron swallowed everything with ease, his throat working overtime to accommodate to the rush of cum. Arthur pulled Ron up by his sweaty red hair and kissed him sloppily, loving the taste of his cum in his son's mouth.

“Arthur?” The sound caused all three to still and Arthur swore under his breath. Damn it Molly. He stood and hastily dressed, he returned the camp bed back to its normal size and scanned the room, making sure everything was as he found it.

“Boys, I'm leaving the silencing charm up, don't do anything I wouldn't do.” He winked and slipped out his son's bedroom.

Ron and Harry climbed into Ron's bed, snuggling up tightly together. Ron yawned, as much as he wanted to carry on the fun, he needed to sleep and coming close to be caught had taken some of the thrill out of what they had been doing. Harry was all put asleep in his arms. There would be plenty more afternoons and nights on the horizon, with the comforting thought, Ron allowed sleep to claim him.


	4. Harry & Gilderoy Lockhart

Harry was bored. Answering Lockhart's fan mail was tedious and the man kept making nonsensical comments about fame. Like he even cared. He had no desire to ever be famous. Harry tried to stifle a yawn, they'd been at this for hours and he needed a break.

“My goodness!” Lockhart exclaimed, “Look at the time!! Harry glanced at his watch, it was close to midnight, he groaned. “How time passes when you're having fun!” Lockhart clapped his hand's gleefully.

Harry's mind thought about how he spent this past summer and could only agree. “Especially when you're doing something really fun.”

“And what would you consider really fun, young man? Riding a broom?” Lockhart chuckled.

Harry's mouth opened before his brain had thought it completely through “Riding a cock is more fun than flying.” He opened his eyes wide and slammed his mouth shut. Merlin damn it, he had to be more careful.

“How interesting.” Harry's head shot up and he looked at Lockhart, surprised. He wasn't going to get in trouble? Lockhart leaned back into his chair, eyes flicking over Harry's body. The older man patted his lap.

Harry bit his lip unsure, Lockhart was about as smart as uncooked egg, but he was still a man and men had needs. Harry rose from his chair and sat on Lockhart's lap. Lockhart wrapped an arm around him and brought Harry's head up for a fierce kiss. Harry moaned and slipped a hand over the man's crotch, squeezing, trying to gain an idea of how big Lockhart was. Lockhart reached down with his free hand, pushed his robes aside and unzipped his pants, allowing Harry to actually stroke his rapidly hardening dick. Lockhart wasn't as big as his father or Arthur, but nice, slightly more manageable size.

Harry pulled away from Lockhart and settled between the man's open legs, smiling up at him. Lockhart placed a hand on Harry's head and Harry's smile grew. He licked the underside of Lockhart's cock before taking it whole, into his mouth and sucking, hard.

Lockhart bucked wildly into Harry's mouth “Harry my boy! That's a very talented mouth you have there!”

Harry hummed at the praise and sucked harder, bobbing up and down on the man's cock with ease. He relaxed his throat and deep throated Lockhart, allowing Lockhart's cock to hit the back of his throat. He heard Lockhart swear before he pulled off and forced to stand. Lockhart pulled out his wand and vanished Harry's clothes, before doing the same for himself, he then pushed Harry backwards over the desk. Pictures, envelopes, quills, ink and fan letters went flying off the desk, but neither cared. Harry balanced his arse on the edge of the desk, spreading his legs as wide as he could for his Defence Professor. Lockhart stood in between Harry's spread legs, hands on the boy's slim hips.

“You've done this before, correct?” Lockhart asked – he wasn't averse to taking a virgin, but...

“It's OK,” Harry assured his professor “I've had sex before.” Last night in fact. Ron had shagged him the showers before they had gone to bed.

A tube of lube was instantly in Lockhart's hands and he was pressing a finger into Harry in record time. Harry gasped at the sudden intrusion, Lockhart had thick fingers! After a minute or so of fingering Harry with just one finger, Lockhart added a second, causing Harry to whimper in pleasure. He was going to be fucked by a teacher, in a classroom on the teacher's desk. His dad would love it. Harry was so _naughty_.

By the time Lockhart added a third finger Harry was more than ready. He needed the man inside him. Now. Harry's lust was just adding fuel to the fire that was Lockhart's ego.

“Yes, Harry, that desire to want to please important men like me will get you far,...” Harry tuned him out. 'Men like me' honestly, how up his own arse was he?

“Please, Professor, please...”

Lockhart removed his fingers and gripped his cock, guiding it finally to Harry's entrance. Harry's hole resisted, almost as if it couldn't believe Harry was spreading his legs for Gilderoy Lockhart of all people, and then it quivered and let Lockhart in, allowing the man to plunge balls deep into Harry. Harry grunted in pleasure as Lockhart set about fucking him.

If Harry had to credit Gilderoy with something it would be this – the man knew how to fuck. Within a few short thrusts, Lockhart had found his prostate. Harry moaned in pleasure and wrapped his legs around Lockhart, locking the man in place.

Lockhart pounded the young body in front, delighted that the youth of today was following his footsteps! He too had allowed teachers and other influential people to fuck him, and look at him now – winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award!(Five times); Order of Merlin (Third Class); Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and author of best-selling books! Screwing his way the top had really paid off him and here was young Potter, choosing him to start his career! He saw a bright future for Harry, he really did.

Harry stroked his cock in time with Lockhart's thrusts, murmuring words of praise to his egotistical professor, pinching his own nipples as the man fucked him senseless. Lockhart may be a useless teacher and complete prat, but Harry could defiantly see him getting in more detentions in the future.

Lockhart paused and nudged Harry further into the desk, spilling more papers onto the floor. Harry was now laying on the desk, with Lockhart grinning down at him. Gilderoy leaned down and slowly kissed Harry, slipping his tongue into the eager young mouth and then slowly began moving his hips. He didn't want to cum too soon, he wanted to take maximum pleasure in fucking the boy, possibly making Harry cum more than once.

Harry whined at the slowed down pace and Lockhart bit down on his lip to hush him. He pulled away from Harry's mouth “Patience is a virtue, Harry.” He teased, lazily pumping in and out of the boy's tight channel.

Lockhart could only keep the slow pace going for short time, the desire to just fuck Harry into the desk was just too strong, the boy's hole just too tight and hot around his dick. He picked up the pace again, this time really slamming his dick into Harry.

He arched in delight, _this_ is kind of fucking he loved. A handsome older man, just using him for his own pleasure. Harry came, yelling 'Professor!' as he coated their hard bodies with young cum.

Lockhart stilled, breathing through his nose. One orgasm down, he thought has Harry shuddered in orgasmic pleasure. Only when Harry's breathing had evened out again, and his hole had stopped twitching, did Lockhart start moving again, slipping back into the fast paced fucking that Harry really seemed to like.

Harry moaned as Lockhart continued the unforgiving fuck, he clenched his arse tightly around the man, enjoying Lockhart's sharp intake of breath. The man cursed and adjust his hips, pulling Harry impossibly closer to him, pushing his dick as deep into Harry as he could and then really began slamming himself in Harry. He leaned over the small boy, using his upper body strength to pin Harry down and fuck the boy without mercy or thought of Harry's own pleasure.

The room filled with their moans, the sound of skin of skin ringing through the classroom. Harry stopped caring that the desk was rough against his skin, or that there would be bruises after this, or anything for that matter. Lockhart's dick was now the only thing he cared about and man was Lockhart master of his dick.

Harry's second orgasm hit him faster and he had no chance of warning Lockhart, not that the man seemed to mind, Lockhart slammed into him one final time and emptied himself into Harry's bowels.

Lockhart peppered Harry's face with kisses as he came down from his orgasm, telling Harry over and over again what a great fuck the boy was and he far he'd go if he kept putting out for the rich and famous. Harry did what he did during class, he ignored almost everything that came out the man's mouth. The man had just proved that the only thing he had going for him was dick.

Lockhart finally pulled out of Harry and slipped bonelessly back into his seat. He picked up his wand and cleaned Harry and him up.

“You are taking the Prohibere Graviditatem Potion aren't you?” Lockhart asked suddenly.

“I am,” Harry confirmed. His father had made him start taking the potion during their first weekend alone together, so he would be free to cum in Harry without worrying about getting his own son pregnant. Harry slipped off the desk and began dressing, it was now well past midnight and he didn't have his clock. He hoped Snape wasn't on the prowl tonight looking for errant students – an angry Filch was more desirable than the snarky Potion's professor when he was out after curfew.

“Good, you don't want to ruin a good career by getting knocked up.” Harry rolled his eyes but was touched by the man's concern. “So, Potter, same time next week?” Harry grinned and kissed the arrogant man.

“Sure, Professor.” With that cock, Gilderoy could fuck him anytime. He might even mention to Ron, just casually that it might be worth getting a detention with the man.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Prohibere Graviditatem means to 'stop pregnancy.'
> 
> *There was supposed to be a different scene here, but after 10 days and 4 rewrites, I have to admit I'm not feeling it, but it may appear further down the line with some tweaks to it. 


	5. Harry & Severus Snape

Harry slipped his father's invisibility cloak on and left the dorm. He headed for the Library, his father had told him that the best books that would help him the most in classes were held in the Restricted Section, and as a second year, he wasn't likely to get access just yet. He had briefly considered asking Professor Lockhart for permission, but Harry doubted even Lockhart would sign the permission slip.

Harry searched through the stacks, looking for a likely potions book to help with his essay. Why did Snape have to make his class so damn hard? He had sent one his essay questions to his mum, who was fantastic at potions and even she thought Snape was too hard on the students, and his mum liked Snape. Harry was so focused on looking at the books; he missed Snape who was also looking at potions books and collided head on with the man.

Harry fell on his arse, and the cloak slipped and bunched around his hips and legs, leaving just his bare chest exposed. It had been a warm evening, and Harry hadn't bothered to put on his pyjamas.

“I should have known, Potter.” Severus stood above the young boy, unimpressed. “What are you doing in the Restricted Section, after curfew?”

“Looking for homework help,” Harry replied honestly.

“I think these books are a bit beyond your limited understanding. So that's 20 points from Gryffindor for being where you shouldn't be and another 10 for ignoring curfew.”

Harry stood, forgetting that he was naked, Snape couldn't take 30 points just like that! Harry opened his mouth to argue but stopped short when Snape moved towards and slammed him against a nearby bookcase. Snape grabbed Harry's cock, tugging harshly.

“Naked, Potter? Did I interrupt a sordid tryst?” Harry shook his head desperately, Snape held placed his arms above his head and held them there with one firm hand, while his other hand let go of Harry's cock. Harry whimpered at the loss. Snape moved his hand down further, edging Harry's legs apart and slipping a finger into Harry's arsehole. Harry cried out, not used to be fingered dry. Snape removed his finger and slapped Harry hard across the face.

“Do try and keep your mouth shut Potter, you don't want to be discovered naked, in the Restricted Section do you? I am not,” Snape smirked “Going to put up a silencing charm. You need to work on your _self - control_.” Harry whimpered, but that wasn't good enough for Snape. 

"Sir. Yes, _Sir_ , Potter.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry repeated, oh Merlin. He loved this. Loved how Snape was just easily dominating him.

“Good boy.” Snape stroked the side of Harry's face gently, rewarding the boy with the chance to suck on his fingers to slick them up.

Harry was up to the challenge, doing his best to suck Snape's long fingers without making too much noise. It was hard, and Snape watched him intently, his black eyes almost liquid as he watched Harry's mouth work on his fingers, as he felt Harry's slippery warm tongue flick over them.

When Harry began to drool, Snape removed his fingers and slowly traced them down the boy's lithe body.

“Not. A. Word.” Snape reminded Harry, circling the boy's anus. Harry nodded, not trusting his voice.

Snape slipped two fingers inside Harry, and it took everything Harry had not shout out. He bit his tongue and closed his eyes to sudden intense burn of having two fingers inside him. Dispute how slick they were, Snape the bastard hadn't prepared him fully. Harry could feel tears prick at his eyes but refused to let them fall. He could take this, if Snape wanted to be rough, he could take it. Harry had more or less worked through the sudden burn of Snape's fingers when Snape added another. Harry gasped, not expecting another so soon.

Snape tutted. “I thought you had better control than this.”

Harry opened his eyes and gave the man a half hearted glare. He was doing his best damn it and when a gasp count as a word anyway? Any snappy retorts Harry may have used were cut off when Snape added another finger. It was wasn't so bad this time, the fingers were still slick, and at least now he had been given some preparation. Snape worked him over with precise movements, and Harry began to breathe easier, slowly starting to enjoy himself and then Snape found his sweet spot. Harry's eyes went wide and bit down hard on his lip to keep from calling out in pleasure.

“That's it, Harry. Such a good little slut.” Harry panted heavily, his cock twitching at being called a 'slut'. Snape removed his fingers and released Harry's arms. “Now, on your knees boy.”

Harry got shakily to his knees as Snape shrugged off his robe and the unbuckled his trousers and stepped out of them along with his pants, revealing to Harry a thick meaty cock that made the boy's mouth water. Oh, Merlin, no wonder Snape was such a bastard, he had a cock that any full blooded male would want inside him.

Harry wasted no time, he placed his hands on Snape's hips for balance and then lowered his head onto Snape's cock, he was able to swallow almost all of it in one go, getting a hiss of surprise out of the stoic man. Harry expertly bobbed his head on Snape's cock, relaxing his throat completely, taking Snape's prick fully into his throat, burying his nose into Snape's crutch. Harry pulled back and repeated the motion several more times, much to Snape's approval if he low grunts were anything to go by.

Snape pulled Harry off him and ordered him to turn around; he smirked as the boy hurried to comply. Harry might be a bigger slut than James ever was, he certainly was better cock sucker than James. Severus lifted Harry up, instructing him to hold onto the edge of the nearest book case and then rammed his dick into Harry.

Harry's whole body was vibrating with pleasure. He should have expected that Snape wouldn't want to bend over him or kneel on the cold stone floor when he could stretch Harry out. Harry bowed his head, whimpering softly as Snape fucked him expertly. Harry had hadn't been fucked this well since he had last fucked his dad.

Snape began raining smacks on his backside, and Harry wished he could moan his approval, but didn't dare, he didn't want Snape to stop fucking him because he thought Harry couldn't follow orders! Harry bit his lip harder as Snape adjusted himself and began fucking him even harder. Holy shit.

Snape reached down and began tugging on Harry's dick, seeing if Harry would take the bait. Really, he was quite impressed that Harry had been able to control himself for so long, he hadn't made it easy for the boy. Harry didn't, much to his amusement.

Harry came, tears of frustration leaking from his eyes. He wanted so badly to be able to use his voice. Snape pulled out of almost entirely allowing the tip of his cock head to rest on Harry's hole, before slamming back in, robbing Harry of any breath he thought he had in his lungs. Snape pumped into Harry for several more minutes before filling Harry with his cum. Snape slipped out of Harry and placed the boy's legs gently back onto the ground.

“Put that cloak on and follow me,” Snape instructed. He quickly dressed and swept from the Library leaving Harry to follow on rubber legs.

Harry assumed that Snape would take them to his office or even his classroom, Snape did neither. Harry followed him growing more and more confused as he was led deeper into the dungeons. He squeezed him tightly, for some reason he wanted to impress his Potion's Professor, and he hoped Snape would appreciate him for not spilling any of his cum. Snape came to a stop outside a portrait of a grumpy looking girl in a patchwork dress. After a moment the portrait opened, and Snape stepped inside, Harry following close behind him. They were in Snape's private chambers. Harry would have loved to be a little nosy, but the man was already walking into a hallway, and Harry had to run to keep up.

“Cloak off and lay down on your back.” Snape was standing in what must be his bedroom, slowly undressing. Harry did as he was told, climbing into Snape's bed.

“Hands above your head Potter,” Snape ordered calmly not even glancing to make sure Harry was following his orders.

“Yes, Sir.” Harry whimpered, whatever Snape had in store for them, was bound to be good.

“Excellent. Good boy.” Snape, now fully naked approached the bed. He flicked his wand, and Harry's hands were tied securely to the bed post. He climbed onto the bed himself and settled between Harry's open legs.

“Now, we're going to find out just how good of a slut you are,” Snape informed the young boy. “You're going to count how many times you cum for me, oh and you are allowed to moan this time, no one will hear you down here.” He smirked.

Without warning, he slid into Harry, who was still full of his cum. That surprised him, he had expected Harry to spill the cum during the walk down, but no, the boy possessed ass muscles that were tighter than he had expected.

“5 points to Gryffindor for not spilling any cum.” Harry smiled, it had worked, and he earned some points back for his house.

“Thank you, Sir.” It came out a whimper as Severus chose that moment to move, pulling his cock out of Harry and slowly pushing back in. Harry hissed, needing so much more. “Please, Sir, fuck me.” He wasn't above begging for good sex.

Snape chuckled and increased his speed, barely. Harry groaned, “Please,” He begged, “Please, please, please.”

“Why Harry?” The question threw him, Snape stilled, and Harry growled in frustration, why was he stopping? Harry needed this, needed to be fucked by Snape.

“Because I'm a slut that needs you to fuck me, Sir.” Snape grinned at him and snapped his hips, slamming back into the boy. Harry arched his back in pleasure. Yes, finally!

Harry closed his eyes as Snape finally shagged him, expertly. Using him as an instrument for Snape's own pleasure. Harry could feel his second orgasm building and whimpered. He wondered what Snape would deem 'enough' when it came to Harry's orgasms.

It had been a while since Snape had been lucky enough to fuck someone so obviously submissive and it frankly a delight to fuck the boy. Harry was gorgeous, tight and obedient. What more could a man ask for? He wondered if James had ever fucked the boy and snorted to himself, he would put good money on James having fucked the boy, James hadn't been known as the school bike for nothing. Harry was shaping up to out fuck his father. James at least had waited until his sixth year before he started fucking the staff, Harry was only a month into his second year and being screwed by members of Hogwarts staff. Impressive. He could see Harry begin to tense, a sure sign that his second orgasm wasn't far off and Snape smirked. Yes, he was going to enjoy using this boy.

Harry moaned loudly as the orgasm washed over him. Snape was still pounding him, not even pausing as Harry came, but simply smirking at him. He received a sharp slap to the thigh, and then another before he remembered.

“Two, Sir.” Two orgasms in the span of half an hour and they still weren't done. Harry whimpered when Severus slipped from his body.

“Open your mouth.” Harry obeyed and was rewarded with Snape's cock. Snape had moved up Harry's body was now straddling the boy's head. With Snape's knees locking his head into place, Harry did his best to suck Snape's cock the way it deserved to be. It didn't take long for Snape to take over, to start face fucking Harry's cock hungry young mouth, using his body to dominate the young boy. Harry smiled around the cock, loving the way Snape just used him. Snape didn't care if he was enjoying himself or not and that turned Harry on more than he thought possible. When Snape finally pulled out from Harry's mouth, it was to cum with a grunt and cover the boy face with the older man's spunk. Harry licked his lips, enjoying the taste of his potion's professor.

Snape moved back and untied the rope so he could move it to the wooden slacks above the bed, forcing Harry into a more upright position, the boy's knees still resting on the bed. Snape ran a hand over the boy's firm torso and pulled on one Harry's nipples, causing the boy to cry out.

Snape positioned himself behind Harry, gripping the boy by his hair and forcing his head backwards. “I'm going to breed you, Potter.” That sounded more like a promise than a threat, and if Harry was honest with himself, it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

Harry gulped. “Yes, Sir.”

Harry groaned as Snape penetrated him again, the man didn't even allow him to adjust, he started fucking him, and Snape expected him to cum again. Harry had never gone this long without touching himself, and he ached to be able to wank his dick while Snape slammed into him, he doubted Snape would let him though, he might even keep Harry tied up longer if he asked. He let his head drop forward, and it was instantly yanked back by Snape and Harry's whole body arched like a bow.

“Oh no, you're not going limp on me Potter,” Snape growled into his ear. “I know you're a better slut than that.” Harry whimpered. Shit. That hard hurt, but Merlin he had never been harder.

Snape kept a tight grip on Potter's hair, refusing to allow him a moment's break as he fucked the brat. He wanted Harry to feel everything, to completely and without question submit to him and by the end of tonight, he would get exactly what he wanted. The boy craved a strong hand, and hard cock and Snape had both.

Harry's third orgasm of the night was fast approaching, he gritted his teeth, breathing heavily through his nose. Being on the receiving end of Snape's dick was more intense experience than any he'd had so far. His cock head had been weeping for a while now, a steady stream of cum leaking onto the dark sheets. He wasn't going to last much longer, but Merlin, how he wanted to. Snape leaned forward and bit Harry's ear. Hard. He then did the same to the other ear, giving Harry new sensations to digest. It was too much for an overwhelmed Harry. He came with a cry and Snape finally relaxed his grip, allowing the boy to slump over a bit.

“Three, Sir.” Harry managed once he had caught his breath.

Snape pulled out of the boy and waved his wand, releasing Harry's hands and letting him fall into the puddle of cum he had made.

“Good boy, now roll over.” Harry did so, loving the fact he would be lying in his own cum as Snape continued to fuck him and his hands were finally free!

Harry looked at the smirk on Snape's face and knew this was going to be long, long night. He would be fucked until he had no cum left. Bring it on, Harry thought, offering the older man a half smile.


	6. Harry, Severus & Lucius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for the requests!
> 
> For the Snarry fans – more is planned, so I hope you enjoy this little interlude with Lucius.

Snape poured Lucius a cup of tea, they often had tea together a couple times a week, talking about recent events, Hogwarts and Draco – sometimes with Draco sucking them off. Tonight, however, would go a little differently.

“You will never guess what I've found,” Severus smirked over his tea cup.

“Oh?” Lucius replied, raising one perfect blond eyebrow.

“Do you remember James Potter?” Severus asked, seemingly changing the subject.

“I remember James, quite the little slut wasn't he?” Lucius grinned, he and James had spent many afternoons and evenings shagging after Quidditch matches and practices.

“Indeed he was, James as it turns out, has a son about the same age as Draco,” Severus informed his long time friend “A son that may surpass the father.”

“Are you trying to tell me, you've had Potter's son?”

“More than once,” Severus said proudly, “I made him cum seven times in one night – eight if you count one in the library.”

“Impressive,” Lucius said placing his cup down “I remember James taking much longer before opening his legs for a teacher.”

Severus nodded “And even when he did, he started with Flitwick,” James had confided in him about that, during one of their sessions together, just before James had become boring and married Lily.

“Oh, I don't know, I've heard some interesting tales about the size of Flitwick's cock.”

A knock came at the door and Severus waved his wand to open the door, after a moment, the door closed again and the wards flared back into life, silently they waited and Harry's appeared in the middle of the room a few moments later. He quickly stuffed the invisibility cloak into the bag, out of sight.

Harry knelt in front of Severus, head bowed in respect. “Hello, Sir.”

Lucius slow clapped “You've made him into a sub in one night? Well done, Severus,”

“It didn't take much work,” Severus said modestly, brushing a piece of lint of his trousers “The boy is naturally submissive, aren't you?” He directed the last comment to Harry.

“I am, Sir,” Harry answered, eyes on the floor as Severus had instructed him to do earlier that day. Severus grinned at Lucius over the top of Harry's head.

“Why don't you go and say hello to our guest?” Harry stood and walked over to Lucius who pulled the boy into his lap.

Harry tipped his head up and placed a chaste kiss on the older man's lips, but Lucius was having none of it, he bit down harshly on Harry's lower lip, forcing the young boy to open his mouth and Lucius was in. He filled Harry's mouth with his tongue, mapping out the layout, exploring every nook and carny, causing the young man on his lap to moan in pleasure. While his mouth was busy his hands roamed over Harry's body. Harry was dressed casually in muggle clothes, a sin he would have spank the boy later for. While Harry was short, he had a lovely firm body, two years of Quidditch practices had done the boy good. If Harry kept up the sport as he aged, he would finish up with a great washboard stomach and firm, round backside. Lucius would have to get Draco to start playing the sport.

Lucius allowed a hand to cup Harry's cock and balls through his clothes and rubbed, marvelling at how quickly Harry hardened in his hands. He broke off the kiss and bit down on Harry's neck, leaving a love bite on the boy's pale skin.

Harry smiled and slipped off his lap, kneeling directly in front his crotch, eyes silently asking for permission. Lucius opened his robe and pulled out his semi erect dick, eyes watching Harry's pink tongue dart out and lick his lips.

“Suck me,” Lucius ordered and Harry did so with enthusiasm. Sucking as much of Lucius as he could, making delightful noises as he sucked at Lucius thick meat.

Severus opened his robe, exposing his hard prick and slowly began stroking himself as he watched Harry bob up and down on his friend. Lucius had his eyes closed as he enjoyed Harry's mouth on his dick, he was breathing heavily through his nose now, Harry's mouth was so good, the boy was already a pro at sucking dick.

Lucius moaned loudly when Harry managed to deep throat him. Harry hummed around the thick meat in his mouth, loving the way Lucius cock felt at back his throat. When Severus had told him he would be 'entertaining' tonight, he had an idea that this is what he meant, but he hadn't expected the person he would be entertaining would be Lucius Malfoy, he had expected another teacher. Not he was disappointed, oh no, Lucius had a nice cock, Harry couldn't wait to feel it inside of him.

Lucius grabbed his head, forcing him further into the man's crotch as he came in Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed everything the older man had to offer. Harry pulled slowly off, making sure he caught every drop of cum.

“Here. Now!” Harry hurried over to where Severus was sitting, eyes half closed, hand stroking his cock erratically.

Harry bowed his head and took Severus whole into his mouth. The man wasted no time, he tightened his hands in Harry's hair and forced Harry down, forcing his cock to go even deeper in Harry's throat. Harry worked on keeping himself relaxed. The first time Severus had done this he had panicked and Severus had smacked him. He wanted to please Severus, to prove he had learnt from last time. It didn't take Severus long to blow his load into Harry's willing mouth. Harry worked his throat, drinking down the man's cum.

Harry sat back and grinned up at Severus, who chuckled low in his throat. “I wouldn't feel too smug, Potter, you have both of us to satisfy tonight and we are _hard_ to please.” Severus eyed the boy as his feet. “What would you like to do with our new toy, Luc?”

“Personally, I think he should be punished for wearing muggle clothing in the presence of wizards.”

“I agree,” Severus said as Harry looked worried “Will you use your hand or your cane? The boy hasn't been exposed to that kind of pain...yet.”

“Pity, we'll have to stick to my hand then,” Lucius looked thoughtfully at Harry, “Take off your jeans and underwear and then come here,” he ordered. Harry stood and removed the clothing as instructed, he trembled slightly. He had only been spanked a handful of times during sex and never as a punishment before.

He walked nervously over to Lucius who grabbed him. Harry quickly found himself bent over the man's lap. His bare pink arse was in the air, helpless against whatever Lucius was planning on doing to him. With one hand Lucius held his hands together, the over caressed his bum. Harry wiggled, his cock rubbed over Lucius' legs and the man hit him gently.

“I wouldn't move if I were you.” He warned, Harry stilled.

The first slap came as a shock, there hadn't been any warning before hand. The next few blows came down hard, robbing Harry of his breath. Lucius aimed the next few on other check and Harry felt tears prick at his eyes. This _hurt_. And not in a fun way, he felt tears escape his eyes and tried in vain to blink them back.

Harry wiggled, trying to alleviate the pain. “I'm sorry!”

Lucius paused, hand hovering over Harry's now bright red arse. “For?”

“For – for wearing Muggle clothing,” Harry hiccuped.

“Good boy,” Lucius lowed his hand and rubbed Harry's backside soothingly. He sat Harry up and hugged him close. He raised an eyebrow at Severus, who nodded. Lucius stood, Harry's firm ass still sore backside pressed against his torso and carried the boy into Severus' bedroom.

Harry was placed on the bed by Lucius. Snape snapped his fingers and Harry got into position, on his hands and knees; legs spread wide. Harry leaned forward, so his head was resting on the bed and reached behind him, spreading his arse cheeks further apart.

Lucius clapped Severus on the shoulder. “You trained him quickly.”

“It was easy,” Snape commented. “I held him back after classes over the last few days, teaching him what I expect from him.” Snape walked over the bedside cabinet and fetched the container of home made lube.

“Job well done, my friend.” Lucius settled behind the boy's spread legs and accepted the lube from Severus.

“Thank you.” Severus easily accepted the praise, settling himself in front of Harry's head. “We're both going to fuck you Potter and you are going to take it, like a good little slut.”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry breathed, excited.

Lucius breached Harry's hole, plunging one finger into the young boy and twisting. Harry let out a whimper and Lucius added a second finger.

Severus pulled Harry's head up by the hair and stuffed his cock into the boy's willing mouth. Harry choked, not expecting Severus to take his mouth so forcefully, this early into the evening. Severus smirked and held Harry's head still, forcing the boy to adjust quickly. Harry's throat worked over time as he tried to adjust to having Severus forcefully inside his mouth.

While Severus was busy distracting Harry, Lucius had pushed another two fingers into the boy had managed to stretch Harry wide enough for his dick, with was now heavy with cum. When he shared his son with Severus, they were a lot less rough, Draco liked gentle things. Harry seemed to be getting off on the rough treatment Severus was dishing out.

Lucius lined his now weeping cock up and thrust into Harry with long unforgiving stroke. Harry whined, the force of the thrust pushing him impossibly deeper into Severus' cock. Lucius gripped Harry's hips roughly, slamming into the boy with long punishing thrusts.

Harry held on to Severus with the one hand, trying to retain his balance as the two grown men fucked him without mercy. His other hand fisted the bed sheets. Drool was leaking from his well-used mouth like a water faucet that had been left on. He felt Severus begin to stiffen and he breathed deeply through his nose, preparing for Severus' cum. Harry didn't have to wait long, Severus came, filling his mouth with his seed. Harry swallowed every single drop greedily. Severus pulled out and patted him on the cheek.

“Good boy.”

Harry would've responded, but Lucius was still steam hammering into his arse, Harry could feel tears on his face. Harry buried his face into the sweaty bed sheets and whimpered. He could feel his own orgasm building and clenched around Lucius and pushed his ass down further on the man's prick. Lucius paced increased as if sensing Harry needed to cum, or perhaps just needing to cum himself. Harry came first, his cum adding to drool already on the bed. He tightened instinctively around Lucius, bringing the man to his peak.

Lucius drove inside Harry, cumming hard, filling the boy with his seed. He collapsed on top of Harry, breathing heavily. He pulled out, spanking Harry's still red, abused arse. The boy whimpered and he smirked.

“He's a good fuck,” Lucius commented once he felt more himself.

“Isn't he just?” Severus smirked back. He had rather enjoyed watching Lucius screw the horny little slut, from his position at the head of the bed. “Come here, Potter.”

Harry sighed but crawled over to Severus, who grabbed him by the hair and yanked the boy into his lap.

“You're going to ride my cock and you are not going to cum,” Severus instructed him. Harry gulped.

Harry straddled Severus and guided the man's cock into his hole. He sank blissfully onto the hard meat, taking it all on the first try. He rested his arms on Severus legs and began to fuck himself on Severus' cock. Hips moving at a steady pace.

Severus wasn't going to make it easy for the boy. He gripped Harry's half hard cock and began stroking. He smirked evilly at the pleading look Harry gave him.

“Sir, no! Please no!” Harry could've wept. That wasn't fair, that was cheating. Severus smirked at him.

“Self-control, Potter.” He purred “Control yourself, master your body.”

It was a hopeless task and they both knew it. Harry moved his arms to Severus' shoulders adjusting the angle of Severus' cock and panted. He couldn't explain why had an urge to follow Severus' orders only that he _did_ and it felt _good_. Disappointing Severus never an option. Harry mentally steadied himself, if Severus didn't want him to cum, he wasn't going to. He could be a _good boy_.

He bottomed out on Severus and sat for a moment, enjoying the feel of hard pole inside him, when Severus glared – a clear sign he had been still a second too long, he began to bounce of Severus' prick with gusto. He rode the thick cock with everything he had, fighting the urge to come the whole time.

Severus tugged on Harry's cock idly, Harry really was trying not to cum! He hadn't expected Harry to fight back, to actually try. He was pleased and slightly impressed. He toyed with the idea of giving Harry a chance, if seeing if the boy really could hold off from cumming, but then Harry moaned in an oh so delicious way and thoughts of being kind to the boy flew from his mind.

He tugged and squeezed at Harry's now erect and leaking cock, pulled at the boy's nipples. Harry fought back tears as he grinded on Severus. Lucius made a move to join them but Severus shook his head, they had the whole night to screw the boy until he passed out. Right now, this was about him and Harry.

Harry sank down on the heated flesh once again and stiffened, cum spluttering over Severus' chest. The man smiled, bucked his hips twice into the tight heat of Harry's ass and came inside the boy, filling him deeply.

“I'm sorry, Sir. I tried, I really -” Harry let out a sharp cry as Severus smacked his ass to shush him.

“You'll just have to try harder next time,” Severus informed the brat after a moment. “For now, though. I believe you should ask Lucius what your punishment should be.”

Harry turned to look at the other man who was grinning widely at him. He had a bad feeling about this. He stood, Severus' softening cock slipping from him and crossed the bed to the blond man. He knelt and bowed his head.

“Please, Sir. I have failed in my task, may I know my punishment?” Harry looked up through sweaty hair at Lucius. Images flashed in his mind, Severus would do something nasty. Something with whips perhaps. The last time Harry had failed – when he was having “special lessons” to learn how to hold himself and speak in front of the man – he had whipped. Severus' had picked out a lethal Cat O'Nine Tails and had used it with deadly accuracy. He hadn't allowed Harry to use anything to ease the pain and so Harry had spent a painful few days avoiding hugs; the backs of chairs; and found himself having to sleep on his side. He had no idea what to expect from the head of the Malfoy household.

“I think, as it was having an orgasm that brought about the punishment, that you should have the option taken away from you.” Harry blinked at Lucius in confusion. “A cock ring, child.”

“I approve,” Severus said, slipping off the bed. He walked over to the dresser where he kept the sex toys and searched through the various smaller drawers for a moment. He found what he was looking for. It was a solid silver ring, with thirty adjustable screws pointing inward. It would drive Harry crazy.

He walked back to the bed, Lucius was now behind Harry, fingers moving in and out of Harry's arse, keeping him erect. Severus nodded his head in thanks.

He stepped into the bed and sat in front of the wide eyed boy. Worried green eyes, begged silently for mercy. Severus tapped the cock ring with his wand, the ring enlarged itself and Severus slipped it over Harry's young cock. He then tapped it again, so it fit snugly at the base of Harry's cock and then set about, making sure the screws dug into Harry's torched flesh without breaking the skin.

Harry looked down and whimpered. This was going to be hell. Lucius was silently laughing behind him, clearly pleased at how his idea had turned out.

“You always did have the best toys,” Lucius sighed. If only Draco was into rough sex. Severus smirked.

“Now, lean forward and let Lucius have another go at that sweet ass of yours.” Harry did so without complaint.

The cock ring moved with him, turning slightly, the sharp pricks of the screws scraping the sensitive flesh of his hardened cock. Tears leaked from his eyes. Merlin, this hurt. Severus in a rare moment of tenderness wiped the tears away with the back of his thumb.

“It'll only hurt for a little while.” Harry sniffed and nodded. He could handle the pain, for _Severus_.

Lucius watched the display with a knowing smile. He lined his cock up and pressed gently into Harry. Slowly rocking his hips back and forth.

Harry groaned, his slick, cum dripping ass was no longer resistance to the two Alpha's, simply taking their cocks with ease. While he would never say it, he appreciated Lucius moving slowly inside him. The screws twisted around his cock with every slight movement he made. He didn't dare try to even _touch_ his cock. Not that he was allowed to, Severus had made it very clear he wasn't to wank himself off when he pleasing Severus with his body. Harry did not want to think what the punishment would be if he broke _that_ rule.

After a few minutes, Harry's harsh breathing evened out and the cock ring began to feel – pleasurable. Lucius, noticing the change, picked up his speed a little. When Harry didn't protest, he began to slam into the boy. His cock effortlessly finding Harry's sweet spot.

Harry began to see stars, the torturous pleasure of his cock, coupled with the amazing feeling of having his prostate being slammed into by Lucius was becoming too much of him. He really wished he could cum. Damn Severus.

Severus watched as Harry slowly came apart, his need to cum obvious. It was delightful really. Severus would eventually allow the boy to cum, but not until he had taken the boy again.

Lucius came several minutes later, pumping another load into Harry's willing hole. Cum was dribbling down the boy's legs, creating a small pool of cum on the bed. Lucius stayed inside the boy until his prick had emptied itself fully into the young man. He pulled out, his now soft cock making a lovely 'plop' sound as he did so.

Severus strode over to the bed and turned Harry completely around and stuck Harry's face into the pool of cum. “Lick it up.” He ordered and watching in satisfaction as Harry opened his mouth, his pink tongue darting out to lap up the cum.

Harry blushed as he felt the hot gazes of the two men watching him as he licked up the cum. He lapped up the salty bitter liquid, enjoying the taste. Harry felt lucky and privileged to enjoy the cum of two sexy older men. Once he was done, he looked at Severus for more orders, licking his reddened lips as he did so.

Severus couldn't wait a moment longer, he needed to be inside the little slut. He pulled a surprised Harry to him, flipping the boy onto his back and sliding his cock into the open legs.

Harry yelped. Severus must really be horny, he thought to himself. His bum was now on the edge of the bed, his legs splayed wide. Severus grunted with every powerful thrust into him. The cock ring dug into his cock as it bounced with the force of Severus' thrusts.

Lucius turned Harry's head towards him and lowered himself to kiss the boy. Harry quickly open his mouth, allowing the blonde to explore his young mouth. Lucius cupped Harry's face gently. Harry moaned into the warmth mouth, Severus still slamming into him.

Harry broke off the kiss just in time, Severus pulled out completely, turning Harry over once more and slammed back into the brown hole. Harry gasped, eyes closing in pleasure as he was well fucked. The cock ring moved and dug even deeper into Harry's abused flesh. The boy whimpered, tears pricking his eyes once more. He needed release, he needed to get this sodding cock ring off.

Severus pulled Harry even deeper onto his cock, arched his back and came into the boy. Harry making delightful moaning noises as he did so. Once sure he had filled the slut full of his cum, he reached under the boy and with a muttered spell released the cock ring. Harry came at once, hot, sticky cum spilling over Severus hand.

“Good boy, well done.” Severus purred. Harry had done very well – for the first half the evening anyway. A smirk crossed his face as he slipped out of the spent boy. He would let Harry rest for a while, before retaking him again with Lucius.

Lucius glanced over at Severus, a happy smile on his face. Yes, the boy would be put to very good use before the night was over.


	7. Harry & Flitwick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Coolgirlforeves for requesting this pairing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Harry/Hagrid will be the next pairing. :)

Harry walked into the Charms classroom not sure what to expect. He had received a letter during lunch from Professor Flitwick, inviting him to ‘catch up’ lesson after dinner. Harry hadn’t known he had been failing that badly in Charms and felt guilty. His mum loved Charms, he couldn’t fail her favourite subject and so early in his Hogwarts career!

He approached the desk nervously, Flitwick wasn’t here yet and Harry looked around. The classroom looked just like it always did, chairs pushed neatly behind the desks. Everything in its proper place. Harry sat in the chair next to Flitwick's desk and waited. After a few moments, Harry heard the slamming of a door and spotted the small Professor making his way towards him. The tiny half goblin almost ran to greet Harry.

“You made it! Splendid!” He clapped his hands together “No, I don't want you worrying young man, you're I trouble at all.” Harry relaxed somewhat at that.

“Why am I here, Professor?” He asked. The man had climbed onto the table and now stood on two thick books. Bringing his crotch to Harry's eye level.

“Well, between you and me,” he said conspiratorially. “Lockhart and I went out not too long ago for a drink -” Harry shifted in his seat. Merlin dammit Lockhart, could you not keep your mouth shut?

“Professor I can explain -”

“I hope so,” Flitwick grinned, “Lockhart couldn't stop talking about how much he enjoyed fucking you.” Flitwick smiled at Harry “I was hoping to find out if that was true,”

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Flitwick wanted to fuck him! He smiled up at the Professor. “I'd be happy to show you,”

Flitwick nodded to himself and whipped out his wanted, he pulled his pants down, and Harry got his first glimpse of the man's cock. Considering his size, Harry was expecting him to have a small dick, but no. Flitwick laughed at his impressed look.

“It get's better.” He waved his wand and his cock tripled in size. He was easily larger than most normal sized men.

“Woah.” Harry felt his mouth water.

“I have to keep a glamour on it,” Flitwick said pride in his voice, “I might have inherited my mother's height, but my father's side of the family have always had large pricks.” He stroked his cock and Harry found himself leaning forward, wanting to wrap his lips around the sizeable flesh.

Harry couldn't contain himself, he had to feel Flitwick's cock inside his mouth. He opened his mouth and licked the slit, tasting the precum that was already gathering there. At Flitwick's gasp, Harry set to work, licking up and down the large cock coating it in his spit. He sucked Flitwick's heavy balls into his mouth and sucked hungrily. He rolled them around in his mouth before letting go and moving back up to inch Flitwick's cock into his mouth.

“Sweet Merlin!” Flitwick breathed. Harry's mouth was sinfully good. He watched with wide, lust blown eyes as his dick slowly disappeared into Harry's eager young month.

After several tries, Harry was able to deep throat him and the boy hummed in pleasure. Flitwick moaned and snapped his hips into Harry's face as the sound vibrated around his cock. He pulled Harry's face deeper into his crotch and leaned over the boy's head and slammed himself into the willing young mouth, face fucking the boy with everything he had.

Harry worked on relaxing his throat and breathing and Flitwick power fucked his dick into his throat. The heavy, meaty cock was slamming into the back of his throat and Harry knew he would be speaking with a rasp tomorrow unless he asked Snape for a potion. And Snape would know why and want to know who he fucked. He tried to imagine Snape's face when he admitted to sleeping with Professor Flitwick. He wondered what his father's response would be, when Harry wrote to him, telling him of this little adventure. Harry was so lost in thought, he almost missed Flitwick's warning a yell, but managed to recover quickly and gulped the older man's seed down. Perhaps it was because of Flitwick's Goblin heritage, but Harry thought his cum tasted slightly saltier than the bitterness he was used to tasting.

Harry sucked on the rapidly softening dick, making sure he had caught every last drop of cum and then let it slip from his mouth. He sat back and grinned up at a dazed looking Flitwick. The man was breathing heavily, his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

“Very good, young man!” He squeaked.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled.

“Now,” Flitwick opened his eyes and looked Harry over. “Undress and lie down on top off the desk.” Flitwick pointed the space to the left of himself that he wanted Harry to occupy.

Harry quickly slipped out his clothes and laid down on his front, one leg dangling off the desk and he spread his legs and wide as possible for his professor. Flitwick jumped down from the stack of books he was using and walked over to Harry's cute little ass. He flicked his wand and the boy was instantly lubed. He then opened he nag he had set to one side in preparation for tonight and pulled out a large dildo. He set against Harry's arse and tapped it with his wand. The toy began fucking Harry slowly, getting the boy used to a larger size than he was used to. Harry whimpered as he was fucked by the toy, grinding his hips into the surface of the desk, looking for resistance. Flitwick watched critically as Harry responded positively to the toy, stroking his semi hard cock. Yes, he would enjoy fucking James' son.

Harry folded his arms under his head, enjoying the feeling of the toy in his ass, he was being pleasantly stretched, though he had a feeling 'pleasant' wouldn't be a word he use when Flitwick finally fucked him.

“Please, Professor,” Harry begged, “Please, I need you in me.”

Flitwick cursed silently and removed the dildo from Harry. The boy was so tempting, so beautiful in his desire.

“Are you sure, you can handle my dick?” Flitwick asked.

“Sure can,” Harry nodded. “Need you.”

Flitwick lined his huge dick up to Harry's hole and pushed. Harry's young body resisted at first, but Flitwick continued to push against Harry's anus. Finally, he felt it give out, allowing him to slide into the boy.

Harry cried out. It hurt. Flitwick's dick was stretching him to his limits. His arse burned from the sting of having a big dick inside of him. He screwed his eyes up against the pain. It would fade and pleasure would take over. Flitwick stilled inside him, allowing him to get used to feeling to being so full. Harry waited a few heartbeats and then pushed back. He heard Flitwick moan.

“ _Merlin_ ,” The older man breathed. “I'm going to fuck you good.”

That was the only warning Harry got before Flitwick pulled away and then pushed back into him. He could feel every ridge of the man's cock as he was soundly fucked.

Flitwick's breath hitched as Harry devoured his cock, he had expected more resistance, but no, the boy's cock hungry nature shined through. His ass loved his cock, tightening around it as he rocked in and out of the boy.

He placed both hands on the small of Harry's back as he fucked him. The feel of Harry's back muscles tensing under his touch was magic. Harry let out another moan of pleasure as Flitwick's cock pressed sharply on his prostate.

The feel of Flitwick's huge cock in his arse was amazing, Harry was spellbound by the feeling and was desperate to take as much of the cock as he could. He pushed back, only stopping when he felt himself press up against the tiny man's stomach. They both moaned at the feeling. Harry was a mess of whimpers and moans, needy for as much as Flitwick could give him.

Flitwick quickened his pace, throwing everything he had into slamming into the cock hungry young boy under him. He was dripping in sweat. He slammed into Harry for what seemed like hours before his balls tightened, a sure sign he was going to cum. He pulled out.

“On your knees, face up.” He ordered. Harry scrambled off the desk and knelt before his Charms Professor, face turned up, mouth open, awaiting the man's cum. Flitwick stroked himself harshly, Harry was the picture of sin, waiting for his cum. It didn't take long. He let out a grunt and cum flew from his cock, covering Harry's face and mouth. Oh, it was perfect in its wrongness.

Harry smiled as thick ropes of hot, salty, bitter cum landed on his face, his pink tongue darting out to lap it up. He hummed, enjoying the taste. Flitwick motioned for him to sit back in the chair and Harry did so, running his fingers through the cum on his face, bringing the digits to his mouth and sucking happily. Flitwick was transfixed.

“Hook your legs over the arms,” Flitwick said softly, he wasn't done with this sinful little angel just yet.

Harry followed his Professors instructions, leaning back in the chair to get comfortable. Flitwick picked up the dildo and levitated over to the boy.

Harry smiled, inserting the toy into himself. He locked eyes with the professor as he fucked himself the toy, dragging his free hand over his nipples, tugging and pinching at them. Harry closed his eyes and lost himself in the act. He here a second year, fucking himself for a teacher's pleasure, cum drying on his face from an earlier fucking from said teacher. It was wrong, people would disapprove, but it was sexy as hell.

He pushed the toy completely inside himself, his hand touching his arse and balls. He moved his free hand lower, grabbing his dick. He stroke firmly once, twice. His cock responded, becoming hard and firm under his grip. He stroked himself. In front of him, he could hear Professor Flitwick's moans, whispered mutterings of 'good boy' and 'so sexy.' Harry's toes curled and his back arched as he found his release. He came, at last. His young spunk shooting onto the floor, in the space between himself and the professor.

“Get back up here,” Flitwick ordered. He licked his lips, that had been _hot_.

Harry pulled the dildo out his arse slowly, making a show of removing it. He stood, placing the used toy at the end of the desk they weren't using and resumed his previous position, legs spread for Flitwick's pleasure. Flitwick wasted no time, he was back inside the boy before Harry was even comfortable, his rock hard cock, plunging in and out of the well-fucked hole.

Harry went with it, rocking back into the small Professor. His arse bounced on the hard flesh, taking as much as he could, wanted and needing more. Flitwick groaned. Harry hadn't even taken a rest and he was as horny as ever, looking to take Flitwick's second load. Professor Flitwick didn't believe in letting his students down. He slammed into the young boy, and Harry tightened around him. Flitwick leaned forward and tugged on the boy's hair, pulling his head back as he slammed his cock into him. Harry moaned, enjoying the rough treatment, remembering his encounters with Professor Snape. Flitwick could never be as rough as the dour Potion's Master, the man was much too kind for that.

Harry's recently spent cock roughly scraped against the desk and he whimpered. He could feel his cock becoming interested, hardening under the pleasurable onslaught of being fucked for the second time by the tiny Charms Professor and his larger than normal dick. Harry was being ruined, he would never be able to bottom for anyone with a small dick after this. He craved the overly full sensation large cocks provided. Merlin help him, he was becoming a Size Queen.

Flitwick grabbed the boy's hips to steady himself and then sped up the pace, images of Harry fucking himself still fresh in his mind. He wondered how many Professor's had witnessed the boy pleasuring himself he doubted he was the first. He came, spilling his hot seed inside the young boy. Harry moaned, his arse tightening even more than Flitwick thought possible, milking every drop of cum from his dick. He let go of Harry's hair and the boy turned to smile and him, ass still bouncing.

Flitwick rode out the orgasm, remaining inside the cock hungry boy. He reached under the young man, tugging on the pretty little dick the boy had. Harry whined, bucking into the firm hand. Flitwick tugged the boy firmly, ignoring the little whimpers escaping the boy's mouth.

“Professor, please.” Harry had no idea what he was begging for exactly. To cum? To be fucked a third time? Both? He just knew he needed more, the hand around his cock felt amazing. Tugging and stroking him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Harry's orgasm hit him, like a wave crashing upon the shore. He shouted, hot cum flowing over the desk and Flitwick hand, which was still pumping his now tender cock.

Flitwick kissed Harry's lower back tenderly as he came down from his high. Lockhart had finally been right about something, after all, Harry _was_ a good fuck.

Flitwick removed his hand and sat up, pulling gently out of Harry. He retrieved his wand and flicked it, performing a basic cleaning charm.

“You'd best go,” He sighed sadly “We don't want to arouse suspicion to do we?” Harry sighed tiredly and nodded.

They dressed quietly, Flitwick pulled Harry close once they both correctly dressed and placed a tender kiss on Harry's forehead. “You were amazing,” he squeezed “Drop by anytime.” He winked and Harry blushed.

“Sure thing, Professor.” He smiled back and left the classroom, waving as did he so. He couldn't wait to write the next letter to his dad.


	8. Harry and Hagrid

Harry waited at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, for the grounds keeper Hagrid. He and Ron had been caught arguing with Draco by Professor McGonagall. His detention had been to help the grounds keeper; Ron was stuck cleaning out the Trophy Cupboard, a task Ron loathed. While Harry felt sorry for his best friend, he wasn't about to swap with him. At least he got to hang out with Hagrid!

Harry had no idea what the oversized grounds keeper had in mind for his punishment. Hogwarts Professors were full of surprises he'd found. After a while, he spotted the lumbering form of Hagrid walking towards him, his loyal hound Fang by his side.

“'Arry, you made it!” The man smiled, black eyes full of warmth, so unlike Snape's.

“Hey Hagrid” Harry returned the smile with ease. “What are we up to tonight?” Harry patted Fang who had jumped up at him, demanding a fuss. The dog was as oversized as his owner, being as tall as Harry when he stood on his hind legs.

“Ah, we're looking for a possibly 'urt Clabbert,” Hagrid informed him. The man looked around shiftily. “Come on, I'll lead the way.” Hagrid moved back into the Forest, holding a lamp high in his fist.

“A what?” Harry walked beside Fang when the playful mutt wasn't loping off to sniff flowers or to chase after unseen critters.

“Clabbert looks like a cross between a monkey and a frog, very useful. We 'ave the only breeding pair in Europe.”

“Oh,” Harry said.

They moved deeper into the Forest, Hagrid swinging the lamp over the ground, guiding their way. He stopped when they reached a small clearing. Hagrid placed the lamp on a fallen tree and then turned to Harry and grinned.

“We should be OK 'ere,” The man said. Fang barked happily and wagged his tail.

“We're not looking for a hurt animal then?” Harry asked grinning. The way Hagrid was looking at him and rubbing the front of his crotch told him, they would not be looking for anything tonight.

“Nah, found the poor thing earlier, 'ad a broken foot. But if anyone asks -”

“- We spent the evening looking for it,” Harry finished, nodding. When he tried, Hagrid could be quite clever. Fang whined and settled down on a comfortable bit of grass, his head on his front paws as he watched his Master with the human boy.

Hagrid reached out and pulled him close, placing a whiskery kiss on his lips. Harry arched into the kiss, offering himself up to the older man. Hagrid relaxed as Harry responded to kiss, he had worried that tonight may have ended early, that Harry would think Hagrid was simply too big and walk away. He shouldn't have worried, he should have known Harry wasn't about to turn now a good fuck. Hagrid ran his overlarge hands over Harry's smaller body, Harry moaned, breaking off the kiss.

“How -?” He questioned, Hagrid was much bigger than everyone else. Hagrid grinned.

“Don't worry, I'll make sure you're stretched enough,” Harry nodded, smiling. He knew Hagrid wouldn't hurt him. He dropped to his knees.

Hagrid unbuckled his pants and pulled out his overlarge cock. Harry knew he wasn't going to be able to deep throat Hagrid today, if ever. He was surprisingly large, larger even that Flitwick and Flitwick had shocked Harry with his size. But, Harry reasoned. If he could take Flitwick's cock in his arse, he should be able to handle Hagrid's too. Hopefully.

Harry made himself comfortable on the dirt covered ground and then set to work, taking the head of Hagrid's cock into his mouth and swallowing, taking about two inches into his mouth of the first try. Hagrid had closed his eyes and was breathing heavily as Harry sucked his cock. Harry pulled back and lapped at the huge man's cock. Licking from root to tip and around the slit. It was official, Hagrid had the biggest cock he had taken so far. After a few moments of licking around the massive cock, Harry sucked on the head once more, spurred on by Hagrid's moans and whimpers. Harry opened his jaw as wide as he could, and managed to sink lower onto Hagrid's cock than he had the first time.

“Tha's it 'Arry.” The huge man grunted.

Harry's jaw was beginning to ache from being stretched so wide. Hagrid's prick was huge and Harry knew no matter how hard he tried he was not going to be able to deep throat the man – today at least. With time and practise, he might one day be able to do it. Or maybe finding a spell to make his jaw bigger. He tried to relax his throat to take more of the enormous dick.

“'Arry -” Hagrid moaned, stepping back from the boy. Harry moved off the cock, giving it one last, loving lick as Hagrid smiled down at him.

The huge man walked over to a bush and pushed it apart, inside, much to Harry's amusement was Hagrid pink umbrella. Hagrid walked back over to where Harry was sitting and tapped the boy's arse with the umbrella and muttered a curse. He placed the umbrella down and knelt in front of Harry.

He pulled the young boy onto his lap and kissed him roughly, spreading the boy's cheeks as he did so. He slipped a thick finger into the boy. He had loosened the boy up with the muttered spell, making it easier for Harry to take him. The spell would keep Harry lose, for as long as his hole was being used. He added another and began to stretch the boy wide. Harry pulled away from the kiss and moaned.

“Please Hagrid,” He needed Hagrid's huge cock inside him.

The man chuckled, but removed his fingers, lining Harry up with his leaking cock. Harry pushed down, taking the head of Hagrid's prick inside him. His eyes watered almost immediately. Hagrid was huge. He felt larger than Harry had been expecting. He was being split in half, he was sure of it. Hagrid breathed deeply, trying to resist the urge to slam fully into Harry. Harry's cute bubble butt bounced on his cock a couple of times, taking more and more of his cock each time.

“Tha's it, 'Arry. Ride me,” Hagrid grunted.

Harry planted his feet firmly on the ground, grounding himself and making it easier to bounce on the man's cock. After several more attempts, Harry was finally able to take Hagrid fully and he bottomed out on the man with pride. He had done it! He had managed to take all of Hagrid. The man smiled and gave him another whiskery kiss.

“Knew ya would be able to take me,” Hagrid said warmly. His black his twinkled. “Now, let's give ya a proper seeing too.” He gave the boy a long, sharp thrust and Harry yelped and tightening his grip around Hagrid's neck.

Hagrid placed his giant hands gently on Harry's young hips and pulled his long, thick cock out of the boy and pushed back in a few times, careful at first and then began to thrust more harshly into the boy. Harry whimpered in pleasure, loosening his grip as he relaxed into to the fucking. Hagrid began pole driving into the boy in his arms, and Harry loved it. He closed his eyes in pleasure, arching his back, letting his head drop back.

“Yes, Hagrid!” He moaned. Fang stood and barked happily at the pair, his tail wagging.

Harry was tight, even with the loosening charm and, Hagrid knew; the many professors Harry had screwed since the start of the term, Harry's arse was deliciously tight. No wonder the boy was so popular among the teachers! He slammed repeatedly into the willing young boy, enjoying every whimper and moan that fell from Harry's lips.

This was heaven. Hagrid was big that it _hurt_. A pain he had never felt before, but, _oh Merlin_ , was it worth it. He held onto Hagrid's shoulders as the man slammed into him, not even bothering to try and find his prostate, not even _needing_ to. Harry felt fuller than he ever had before.

Hagrid gently wrapped a massive arm around Harry, making sure not to squeeze him too tightly. It didn't want to hurt this beautiful boy. Harry rested his head on Hagrid's chest as Hagrid increased his pace. Taking everything up a notch and increasing the burn in Harry's arse.

Harry gripped Hagrid's shirt tightly as he reached between them and began to stroke himself. The fact Hagrid hadn't completely undressed was an extra turn on as far as Harry was concerned. Hagrid gripped Harry tightly and aimed a sharp thrust into the boy and Harry let out a surprised, piercing 'Oh, Hagrid!' in reply.

“Yes, Hagrid, fuck me like that!” Harry moaned in encouragement. Bruises and marks didn't concern him in the least, fuck, that just meant he had some great sex.

Hagrid shoved Harry to on the ground and continued to pound into the sex crazed young boy. He had been trying to restrain himself, not wanting to hurt Harry – but if Harry wanted him to be rough. He picked up his pace and started throwing his strength into his thrusts. Harry mewed and whimpered in pleasure, green eyes rolling to the back of the boy's head. Toes curling and back arching in pleasure. He could feel his cock entering the boy's insides with every thrust. He was fucking Harry deeper than he had anyone fucked anyone before.

Harry couldn't get enough of it. The long powerful thrusts, the feeling of Hagrid's cock plunging deeper into him than anyone had before. Another powerful thrust from Hagrid had Harry cumming, his orgasm spilling over him. Cum coating his upper body. Hagrid shuddered as he felt Harry reactively clenching around him, becoming even tighter.

Hagrid continued the pound into Harry as the boy came down from his high. He offered the lad a whiskery smile as he pulled fully out of Harry and then re-entered him forcefully. He could see tears begin to form in the corners of Harry's eyes, counter balanced with the huge satisfied smile he wore. Hagrid knew without question that Harry was loving this.

He fucked Harry deeply, determined to hear every groan, whimper and moan that Harry could make, before finally, blissfully, cumming inside the youth. Filling Harry was his cum. He pulled out and stumbled to his feet. Stuffing his cock back into his pants as he did so and straightening himself out.

Harry lay on the ground, breathing heavily. He felt Hagrid move away from him and smiled contentedly. A loud bark alerted him to Fang's approach.

“Hello, Fang.” Harry yawned, patting the furry animal on its side. Fang nuzzled his head, placing wet kisses onto Harry's sweaty face. Harry giggled and the dog moved off, lapping at Harry's spent prick.

Hagrid laughed, “Shoulda warned ya, he likes to clean up after,”

Harry leaned up on his elbows, looking down the length of his body at the dog who was now happily lapping at his balls. “Oh,” he said. He blinked. He didn't – he could just _move_. He opened his legs more and Fang dived between them, lapping up his Master's cum from Harry's abused hole. He really shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was.

Harry's breath hitched as Fangs rough, wet tongue delved deeper into his hole. The sound of approaching hooves startled them, and Fang moved away from Harry, letting out a low whimper as he did so. Harry looked up, his mouth opening in shock as the black centaur Bane stood in the clearing. Nostrils flaring as he took on the scent of sex. His eyes roaming over the very naked boy on the dirt floor.

“Hagrid, we don't appreciate humans in our forest,” The centaur said smoothly, looking sternly at Hagrid.

“Aye, but that's no ordinary boy,” Hagrid grinned. “Thought you might – _enjoy_ him,”

Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Was Hagrid really offering him to Bane? Bane the centaur who openly hated him? Harry flushed as the centaur stepped closer to him. Those powerful fore legs coming dangerously close to him. He scooted out the way. He couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the centaurs underside and the massive tool between his legs. Was that – was that Bane's dick? Holy shit.

“You enjoy ya self now,” Hagrid smiled at Bane. A silent message passing between them.

Hagrid left, calling a scared and whimpering Fang to him and leaving a very naked Harry alone with a very aroused centaur.


	9. Harry X Bane X Firenze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't updated this since August, yikes!
> 
> For those that have been so long for this, I'm so sorry. I hope you think it's been worth the wait. 
> 
> Chapter ten will be Harry, Sev, Lucius and Draco. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry stared up at the centaur, eyes wide. The half horse was staring at him intently, taking in Harry's current very naked state, Hagrid's cum still leaking out of his arse, where Fang had failed to lap all of it up and his lips swollen from sucking Hagrid's cock.

Bane's nostrils flared. “Human, my cock also needs attention.” Harry gulped. Hagrid was one thing, but Bane? Bane didn't even like him!

“I -” Harry began to move away, still unsure. The sane part of him told him to get dressed and to leave the Forest. The other, sluttier part of him wanted to know what it would feel like to be fucked by a centaur.

“Why are you hesitating?” Bane cocked his head, confused. Harry paused - why _was_ he hesitating? He looked at Bane, really looked. The human half was ripped. The centaur had a firm looking six pack and muscled arms. He dropped his gaze lower, the dark skin gave way to glossy black fur and – was that Bane’s dick? That, that was a very big dick. Oh, Merlin.

Harry walked over to the centaur, still keeping his distance. This was outside his realm of experience. How would he fuck Bane? The creature had four legs! Bane couldn't touch his own penis to wank! This couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't work.

Bane grabbed him, pulling him close. He raised the boy's head, and kissed him. Harry melted into the kiss. OK, so maybe he could suck Bane off at least. Harry broke off the kiss and stepped back. He eyed the creature's cock, the creatures very large cock. He squatted down, was he really going to do this? He reached carefully under the horse and wrapped his hand around the shaft. Bane neighed. His legs shifting. Startled Harry let go.

Right. Horse. Hooves. Oh, Merlin. Harry reached for the cock again and this time, Bane remained still, and Harry breathed a little easier. He crawled forwards and tentatively licked at the prick in front of him. Bane swished his tale and the breeze ruffled Harry's hair. This was so odd. He moved forward and took the head of the cock into his mouth. Above him, Bane grunted. He was really doing this, he was pleasuring a centaur! The cock was large and thick. Harry sank into the cock, engulfing as much as he could. The centaur shifted, powerful legs moving at the pleasure he was receiving.

Harry pulled off and moved to Bane's ball sack, running his tongue over the heavy, fur covered balls. He sucked the left ball fully into his mouth, rolling it around in his mouth. Bane made an odd whinnying sound but didn't tell Harry to stop, so the boy decided that it wasn't a bad thing. He let the ball slip from his mouth and moved over to one. Repeating the same process. He dropped it and went back to Bane's cock. Pearls of light grey pre-cum was leaking from the cock. Harry lapped it up and tasted. He pulled a face, it was so _sour_. Maybe he wouldn't be swallowing Bane's cum.

He opened his mouth wide, aware of the ache that was still there from sucking off Hagrid. He let the prick hit the back of his throat.

“Stop,” Bane ordered, and Harry pulled off, a part of him relieved. He slipped from under Bane, standing next to the centaur. Hand shakily on the centaur's flank.

“Are you – did you like it?” Harry asked nervously. The horse chuckled. “I did, human child.” Bane brayed and swished his tail, looking at Harry intently. “I am going to fuck you now.”

“OK,” Harry nodded. Yup, he could handle Bane's cock. He had just fucked Hagrid, he should still be lose enough for a centaur. Harry walked around to the face the half horse and kissed him. Bane leaned Harry back and deepened this kiss, tasting himself in the young human.

Bane broke off the kiss and picked Harry up. “Oh!” He trotted over to a large tree trunk and sat Harry on it pushing the boy gently down. Harry rolled over, lying on his front. His arse exposed to the creature.

The centaur reared up placing his front legs either side of Harry's head. Harry breathed, trying to calm his racing heart. He reached behind and grabbed Bane's dick, guiding it to his entrance. Bane slowly entered him, and Harry removed his hand, letting Bane continue to sink deeper into him. His arse burned. He felt like he was being split open.

Bane rocked into the young boy, forcing as much of his cock into the boy as he could. Not caring if he caused the boy pain.

Harry moaned in pleasure. “So good, so full.” His nails dug into the tree bark, trying to find leverage as the centaur’s powerful thrusts began to force him over the log. “Deeper Bane, fuck me harder!”

Bane adjusted his stance and plunged still harder into Harry, enjoying the way the boy bucked and writhed underneath him. Harry’s breaths began to come in short, sharp busts. The rough bark scarped at Harry’s hard length, but he didn’t care. It wouldn’t be good rough sex if he didn’t end up with a few cuts and scratches. Bane continued to pound into him, using his powerful hind legs to their full potential.

Bane whined in pleasure as he drove into the young human again and again. Setting a frantic pace that none but a centaur could achieve. The sound of his heavy balls hitting the backs of the boy’s legs reverberated throughout the forest, making the noise sound louder and more perverted than it was.

The sound of hooved feet managed to reach Harry’s ears and he looked up, Firenze was standing in front of him, looking quizzically at Bane. Who stalled, deep inside Harry. If they weren’t careful they would soon have the attention of the whole herd and Harry wasn’t sure he could handle that much horse cock.

“I thought you didn’t like humans,” Firenze spoke, amusement colouring his voice.

“They are only good for sex,” Bane responded with a shrug.

Firenze walked closer to the action, nostrils flaring, aroused the smell of sex in the air. Harry was covered in sweat, his arse looking oddly bloated with Bane’s dick buried inside him. Lust was evident in the boy’s eyes. Firenze could feel himself harden at the sight.

“Bane, I’m going to cum!” Harry shuddered as another wave of pleasure rolled over him. Having Firenze watching as he was being fucked by Bane only added to the pleasure. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Above him, Bane grunted, “Stroke my herd brother.” Harry blinked and then waved Firenze closer to him, reaching out he managed to get his hand on the centaur’s long cock and began stroking it as best he could. Harry could feel his legs shake as Bane slammed into him.

Bane leaned his head back and roared, forcefully plunging even deeper into the willing human body beneath him. He felt Harry shudder as an orgasm ripped through him. He was silently impressed at how well Harry could take him and just how eager he was to please him. Hagrid had been telling the truth that when he had told the herd about a gorgeous young boy who was willing to put out for a good shag. He felt his own orgasm approaching and pulled out of Harry. As excellent as he was at taking centaur dick, Bane doubted he could also handle a load. He came, covering Harry’s back and arse in cum and smiled. The child looked good covered in cum.

Harry’s arm dropped, and he sighed in contentment. Merlin, Bane knew how to fuck. Harry smiled to himself tiredly as he heard Firenze leap over the log and talk quietly to Bane. Harry’s pucker twitched in excitement. As tired as felt, he was more than ready to feel Firenze inside him.

The white-blond centaur leapt over the log that Harry was splayed out on and got his first look at Harry’s well used hole. The bright pick pucker was wide and gaping, proof as if it was needed that Harry had indeed taken Bane’s cock. Magic radiated from the boy’s backside, confirming to him that the boy’s hole was magically enlarged.

Firenze knelt, bending his fore legs and gave the young boy a gentle hug, before allowing the boy to make himself comfortable on the log they were using to penetrate him on. 

Harry tightened his grip on the log, Firenze might be the nicer of the two centaurs, big his dick was just as big and as thick as Bane’s. His cock protested at still being pressed against the rough wood, feeling raw from the brutal fucking Bane had given him, he would have to pay a visit to Severus for some healing salve. Harry smiled at the thought, he loved having reasons (not that reason was ever really needed) to pay a visit to his favourite professor.

“Oh!” Harry had been so lost in his thoughts, he had forgotten about Firenze. However, the feel of Firenze’s cock pushing into him was enough to pull him into the present. ‘Oh Merlin, that feels good.”

Firenze grunted, still sliding his massive dick inside Harry’s well lubricated asshole. The boy rolled his hips, trying to take as much of Firenze as he could.

“That’s right Firenze, use me. Let me be your fuck toy.” Harry’s word’s broke Firenze’s careful restraint. He plunged into the boy, using all the power of his hind quarters. “Yes!” Harry moaned, desperately moving his hips in time with the centaur’s powerful thrusts.

Firenze increased his speed, plunging his cook deeply into Harry. He had never imagined fucking a human could be so pleasurable. Maybe Bane was right about using humans for sex.

Harry raised his hips, needing as much of Firenze as the centaur could give. “Yes, Firenze, just like that.” The centaur’s huge dick had just brushed against his abused prostrate. Encouraged by Harry’s lustful moans and begging, Firenze pulled almost fully out the boy and then with a quick snap of his hips, drove all the way back in. Harry screamed, pleasure engulfing him.

Firenze pace was brutal, and Harry loved every pain filled second of it. He could feel Bane’s cum dripping down his legs and imagined how dirty he must look – a human boy, a child, bent over some random log in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and being fucked by centaur while the cum of another dripped out of him. Harry briefly wondered if the other centaurs could him them, but then Firenze huge dick brushed his prostate and Harry stopped caring about everything as he cum.

Firenze stilled has Harry’s surprised orgasm wracked his body. Harry’s anus walls began to tighten around his horse cock and he let out a neigh of pleasure. Once Harry had clamed down, his breath returning to normal, Firenze began slowly fucking him again, building up the pace, making Harry’s already spent cock harden again.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry moaned. He squeezed Firenze cock, trying to reclaim his previous tightness. It seemed to work as Firenze’s breathing changed as he really started to pick his pace, slamming into Harry and rocking him hard against the log.

“On your knees,” Harry blinked in confusion. There was huge empty feeling in his arse where moments ago Firenze cock had been. “Harry, please kneel.” Oh. Harry thought. Right. Harry pushed himself off the log and turned to face the mighty centaur, whose thick, rock hard cock was a deep purple colour. Harry gracefully dropped to knees and crawled over the long cock and gently run his tongue over the underside.

“Yes, Potter, suck me. Allow me cum on you.”

Harry didn’t hesitate. He grabbed the centaurs dick with his hands, wanking it a few times before opening his mouth and sucking on the huge tip. Mentally reminding himself to relax his throat as much as possible, Harry began taking more and more the giant horse dick into his mouth. He closed his eyes, focusing on the task, allowing his tongue to explore every vein he could reach.

Firenze bucked his hips, his hooves moving, almost dancing as Harry continued to suck him. He swished in tale, the boy was almost as talented with his mouth as he was being fucked. While Harry couldn’t swallow his dick whole, the inches he had taken was impressive enough.

Harry pulled off Firenze dick, instead sucking on the giant balls that were drawn tight against the centaur’s body. Firenze wasn’t quite as hairy as Bane, something that pleased Harry. He moved back to suck at Firenze’s dick again, lapping at the precum running like a tap from the half horses’ cock. Firenze was close.

Harry hummed around the dick in his mouth as he did his best to suck Firenze. Within a few minutes, Firenze gave a hoarse shout and Harry moved back just in time for first ward of creamy, thick cum to land on his face. He stayed still as Firenze’s cum completely covered his face and upper chest. Once Harry was sure the centaur was done, he crawled out from the under the best, a tired, but pleased smile on his face.

“Let me look at you,” Firenze commanded, and Harry proudly stood in front of the half horse. Firenze leaned forward and kissed Harry’s cum covered mouth “You look beautiful.”

Harry yawned, “Thank you.” Tiredness was beginning to creep up on him, now he was cum covered and sated.

Bane knelt and instructed the well fucked boy to sit on his back. Startled, but touched at the gesture, Harry did so. As the two centaurs walked slowly to the edge of the forest, Harry began to doze off.

By the time Bane and Firenze made it to the edge of the forest, they found the school’s Potions Master, Severus Snape waiting for them.

“On Harry’s behalf and mine, I’d like to thank you for returning him safely.” Severus pulled the boy gently into his arms, snorting with amusement at his naked, cum covered state. “I’ll take him from here.” He bowed to the centaurs.

“Oh, it was our pleasure. Harry is welcome back into the forest anytime.”

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Snape assured them. Together the two centaurs turned and headed back into the depths of forest.

Snape glanced down at the still sleeping boy in his arms and wondered what pleasurable punishments he could come up with by the time Harry woke.


	10. Harry & Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets punished for sneaking off with Hagrid.

Harry woke in Severus’ bed and blinked. He didn’t remember falling asleep and his arse hurt. Wincing he moved to leave the bed, a sharp pain emanating from his backside stopped him. He bit back a cry and laid back down.

‘Ah, so you’re awake.’ Severus walked into his bedroom, carrying a small tray. He set it down next to bed and held out a potion phial. ‘Drink this.’

Harry gingerly sat up and took the phial from the older man. He drank it quickly, wrinkling his nose at the taste, but felt better almost instantly.

‘Thank you, Professor.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Severus cupped Harry’s face in one of his hands. ‘Now, about today.’

Now that pain no longer consumed his brain, Harry suddenly remembered. Hagrid. The centaurs. Harry blushed deep red, wondering what on Earth Severus would think of him now.

‘The next time you sneak off for sex, without telling me first, I am going to put you on a sex ban.’

‘Didn’t sneak off,’ Harry grumbled in protest ‘I didn’t know Hagrid wanted to fuck me.’ Severus raised an eyebrow at him ‘Yeah, OK. Maybe I did, but I wasn’t expecting the Centaurs.’

‘True, that was all Hagrid and even more reason you should inform me, before you sneak off with him, understand?’

‘Yes, Sir.’ Severus ran a thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. ‘Now, how shall I punish such a naughty sex crazed boy?’

‘Not a sex ban.’ Harry said quickly.

Severus chuckled deeply. ‘You deserve it,’ He informed the boy. ‘No, I want to do something…more creative.’ Harry shivered, he knew that tone of voice to well. He wasn’t going to enjoy this in the slightest. ‘We don’t have enough time right now; your absence is going to be noticed. So,’ Severus smirked at him. ‘Dress and go back to Gryffindor tower. I will send for you when I’m ready to start your punishment.’

Harry bowed his head in respect. ‘Yes, Sir.’

~

Harry stood outside of Severus’ private quarters less than a week later. Severus had ignored him completely over the last few days and it was slowly driving Harry insane. He hated it when Severus ignored him, even when he knew he deserved it.

Severus opened the door and ushered him in wordlessly. Harry stepped in, feeling even more nervous of what as to come. He knelt before Severus, awaiting the man’s instructions.

‘In my bedroom you’ll find some clothes. You will dress and them come back to me, so I can – adjust your outfit.’

‘Yes, Sir.’ Harry rose, keeping his head bowed and walked down the small corridor to Severus’ bedroom.

Harry stared at the garments in shock. Laid out on the bed was stark white linen pencil skirt and a white lace bra. Harry edged closer to the bed, eyes widening in surprise – was that a thong? Harry gingerly picked up the item. It was just pieces of string – how was he supposed to wear this?

As he stripped out his robes, he spotted of the final piece of new outfit – gold and white, rhinestone encrusted platform heels. What on earth did Severus have planned for him?

Once naked, he picked up the thong again. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with it. He ran it through his fingers. There was a slightly thicker part, perhaps that was supposed to be the front? Aware he was keeping Severus waiting, Harry decided to attempt it at least. He stepped into the thong and adjusted them. They did not feel comfortable. Harry couldn’t believe women willingly wore them.

Once he had mastered the thong, pulling on the skirt was easy. It was tighter than he was expecting, he smoothed his hands over the front of it, the lace feeling nice on his skin. He liked this. Next came the bra and Harry was once again at sea. It was huge, he glanced at the tag on the band. 36DD. Harry shrugged. It looked silly on him, the cups empty as his flat male chest couldn’t fill them.

The heels, were somewhat harder to wear. His feet ached, and he had only been wearing them for a minute. He wobbled. Harry shuffled forward, arms spread wide for balance.

By the time he made to Severus’s bedroom door, Harry felt like he had served his punishment. The thong was already riding up his ass, the shoes were burning his calves. He had a deep appreciation for any woman who could wear heels and make it look easy.

Harry eventually made it back to Severus, who was sitting in his favourite armchair, reading a book. The man glanced up and smirked. Harry tried to stand as still as he possibly could, while also not falling over.

Severus stood and walked around Harry, running long fingers over the boy’s body. ‘Perfect.’ He muttered. ‘Do you know why you’re wearing white?’

‘No, Sir.’

‘Think.’ Severus told the boy. He pointed his wand at Harry’s chest and flicked his wand in a complicated wiggle. Harry eyes blew wide as he suddenly had a chest, they filled the bra, making wearing it feel less silly. Harry wanted to bounce, just to see them jiggle, but didn't want to fall on his face. he was still very aware of the three inch platforms strapped to his feet. 

Harry tentatively moved his torso side to side, watching in amazement as his new breasts moved with him. He could get used to this. 

Severus continued to adjust Harry’s outfit as the boy stood quietly. He shortened the skirt, rising it to just above Harry’s knees and making it even tighter, so it showed off his boy’s arse better. Once happy with the outfit, he moved on to lengthening Harry’s hair. Growing the black locks out to the middle of the boy’s back.

‘Beautiful,’ He said approvingly. Harry’s slender body suited full breasts, they looked like they belonged on his chest. ‘Well, do you have an answer yet?’

‘Erm, well, Mum always says she hates wearing white because it gets dirty to quickly…’ Harry trailed off. Did colours have meanings? He had no idea, but he did remember his mum’s favourite complaint about white clothing.

‘She’s right of course. White shows up marks very clearly,’ The smiled at him ‘Your punishment is to clean my cauldrons – without getting a single speck of dirt on you.’ Harry gaped at him, there was no way.

Severus took his hand and led him to his private potions lab. Dirty, blackened cauldrons were piled in the middle of the room. Harry did a quick count. Twenty.

Severus smacked Harry’s cute backside. ‘Oh, and Potter, you have an hour to clean them all.’

Harry heaved a deep sigh as Severus closed the door. He had to somehow kneel, in his heels and not break his neck. Crap. There was no way he was going to complete this task.

The hour flew by and Harry was drenched in sweat by the end of it. His long hair was now sticking to him in a really annoying way. It had taken him a while to find a scrubbing brush and cleaning supplies, Severus, Harry suspected had moved the items on purpose. His pristine new clothes were dirty and thick black dirt was smeared over Harry’s arms.

The door opened, and Harry moved away from the cauldrons. He had only managed to clean one, he crawled over to Severus and knelt in front of the man.

‘So, you failed both in staying clean and in cleaning the cauldrons. I think you want to be punished more.’ Severus vanished the cauldrons with a flick of his wand. With another flick, a collar appeared around Harry’s neck, a leash attached to it. With a gentle tug, Severus led Harry back through the living room, into the small corridor and opened on the side doors.

He left Harry kneeling on all fours, on the cold, tile floor as he finished last minute preparations. ‘Have you ever had an enema before?’

‘No, Sir.’ Harry watched Severus movements carefully. He had no idea what an enema was, but, judging from the bulge in Severus’ pants, it was something the older man enjoyed.

‘Well,’ Severus smirked ‘This will be the first of many.’ Severus stood over Harry and then tugged down the pencil skirt. Exposing Harry’s arse. He pushed the thing to one side and then crouched down next to Harry, and spread the boy’s arse cheeks. His hole was tightly furled, back into it’s virginal state. He tapped his wand against Harry’s ass, mummering a lubrication spell and then pushed the tip of the nozzle into Harry.

The boy yelped in surprised and Severus smacked his arse. ‘Be still, Potter,’ Harry stilled, his breathing coming out in shout breaths as he penetrated by something other than a penis. ‘How many times did you cum the other day?’

‘Three, Sir.’ Harry answered after a moment’s though.

Severus snorted ‘Only three? I should give lessons to Hagrid on to fuck you better. With his huge dick he should have had you cumming three times by himself.’ Severus rubbed Harry’s back gently as he continued to the push the nozzle deeper into his young lover. ‘You are going to hold this in your arse tightly. Do you understand? If you spill a single drop I will take you over my knee and spank you, like a naughty child.’

‘Yes, Sir. I understand.’

Severus nodded in approval and pointed his wand at cold tap on the bath. The tap turned, and water began to flow through the tube contacted to the tap and ended in Harry’s arse.

‘Oh!’ The first splashes of cold water chilled his insides. He clenched tightly as more water made it’s into his arse, pushing into his bowls. It was the most uncomfortable thing Harry had ever felt.

Severus stood next to Harry, eyes locked onto the boy’s swelling stomach, his cock rock hard. Yes, Harry would look stunning, full with child. He walked over and stopped the tap once Harry looked heavily pregnant. Now came the fun part.

‘I am going to remove the nozzle, keep that tight arse if you clenched.’

‘Y-yes, Sir.’ Harry was now very sure of one thing – he hated enemas. He would beg and plead if he had to, but he not go through this again. His swollen belly was painful. The water slushing around his insides making him feel queasy.

Harry breathed deeply through his nose as the nozzle was gently removed. The effort of keeping his arse tightly clenched had sweat beads dripping of his forehead. He clenched his jaw tightly, the strain starting to get to him.

‘You’re going to hold that pose for the next six minutes. One extra minute for every orgasm you had in the forest.’

Harry could have cried. Six minutes?! He was never, _never_ going to upset Severus again.

‘Good boy, so beautiful.’ Severus ran a hand down Harry’s spine, pleased when the boy shuddered underneath him. He circled Harry. Tiny shudders ran down the boy’s arms and legs as he tried desperately to please him. Harry’s desire to obey was intoxicating. The minutes trickled by, Severus was impressed. His boy had some real stamina and his self control was much improved. 

‘Alright, time’s up.’ He levitated Harry into the bathtub. ‘Unclench slowly. You’ll hurt yourself otherwise.’

The relief of expelling the water was incredible. Harry blinked back tears. This was the worst punishment he had ever had. Harry's tight stomach muscles snapping back into place. Once he was free from the water, Severus pulled him up right, tucking an arm under his legs and carrying him into the bedroom.

‘I promise to be good,’ Harry hiccupped into the man’s chest. ‘I won’t sneak off again, I’m sorry.’

Severus placed the boy on the bed and crouched in front of him, a frown on his face. ‘Did you like it?’ Harry shook his head violently.

‘Please, I’ll be good – just,’ Harry gulped thickly ‘Don’t make me do that again.’

‘Ok, I promise.’ Severus pulled his boy into a tight hug. He had gotten so caught up in enjoying the punishment and Harry’s unquestioning obedience, he had forgotten to check in with Harry, to make sure he was still enjoying it.

‘What have you enjoyed, hmm?’

Harry blushed beet red and buried his face deeper in Severus’ chest and mumbled his answer.

‘No, missed that, come again?’

‘The clothes.’ Harry admitted, slightly louder ‘And – and -,’ he gestured to his chest.

‘I quite agree. You look stunning and I have plenty of clothes just waiting to be worn by you…’ Harry liked the clothes. A thousand fantasies flashed through Severus’ mind. Harry in stockings; in tight leather dresses; short skirts with no panties. His cock twitched.

‘Lie down for me.’ Despite being right next to the bed, Severus couldn’t wait, he needed to be inside his gorgeous little submissive.

Harry slipped from Severus embrace and laid down his back, feeling exposed for the first time. The shirt was still bunched around his knees. Somehow, the heels were still on his feet, only slightly scuffed up. The bra straps had fallen from his shoulders to his arms. Severus ripped the skirt of him fully and threw it across the room.

‘You make such a fantastic woman,’ Severus breathed, leaning over Harry’s body. He pulled on the bra cups away, exposing a breast and suckled on the nipple.

Harry moaned in pleasure. His nipple’s felt extra sensitive. The tournament of the enema was now fading from memory as Severus bit and licked the pink nub.

Severus pulled the over bra cup down, exposing the other breast and showed the nipple the same attention. Harry squirmed breathlessly underneath him, hands gripping the sides of Severus’ robes tightly. Harry lifted his hips up and thrusted, desperate to cause more friction between the two bodies.

Severus gave the nipple in his mouth a final bite and then let it slip from his mouth, he sat up pulling Harry’s hands off him. Harry moaned. ‘Please Sir, please fuck me.’

‘Patience.’ Severus replied. He shrugged out of his robes, tossing them across the floor. He unzipped his pants, and pulled his weeping cock out. He was going to enjoy Harry’s tits while they lasted. ‘Suck them, Harry. Suck your pretty, girly tits for me. Get them wet.’

Harry’s mouth dropped open in surprise. His green eyes darkening with lust. He gently raised his hands to his new chest, touching them properly for the first time. He raised his upper body, pushing the new boobs together.

Severus watched, as Harry’s pick tongue flicked out, tasting his own nipples. In moments Harry was looking up at him, long brunette hair flopping over his green eyes. His tongue licking the pale skin of the breasts. Severus fisted his cock, at the beautiful sight in front of him.

‘Stop,’ he crocked out. He slid his glistening cock between Harry’s tits and starting rocking between them. Harry pressed his breasts trapping Severus’ cock between them.

‘Your cock feels so good, Sir.’ Harry moaned.

Severus fisted a hand into Harry’s hair. ’Such a willing slut,’ he purred ‘I think I’m going to keep you like this forever.’

‘Yes, please Sir!’ Harry whimpered, licking his lips. The tip of his tongue caught the tip of Severus’ cock and the older man moaned in pleasure, throwing his head back. Harry did it again. And again. Every time his tongue lapped at Severus’ cock, the man thrusted harder.

‘Shit,’ Severus pulled his cock free and moved back down Harry’s body. He pushed Harry’s legs apart. The boy’s hole twitched, still open from having the nozzle inside of him. Moisture glistened around the pink pucker. Severus placed one of Harry’s legs over his shoulder, so he thrust deep into Harry.

He lined his cock up, running the tip over the hole, teasing his favourite little cock whore.

‘Please!’ Harry shouted. ‘Please, please, please.’

Severus slammed into Harry, thrusting completely in. The boy’s begging ceased, replaced by a scream of pleasure.

‘That’s it, Harry, scream for me.’ Severus was mesmerised by the way Harry’s tits bounced as he drove repeatedly into the young boy. He watched as Harry’s back arched, his arse lifting of the ground as Severus plunged into him.

‘So good, don’t stop.’ Harry begged. He let his hands roam his body, before he brought his hands up to tits and squeezed.

‘That it, Harry, play with them.’ Severus reached a hand forward and wrapped it around Harry’s neglected cock. He smirked when he saw that the thong was still on his boy’s body. He began wanking Harry’s dick in time with his own thrusts. Harry whimpered in pleasure. He was begging non-stop now.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the air as Severus and Harry’s climaxes began to build. Harry reached his peak first, spilling cum over Severus’ hand.

Severus leaned over and captured Harry’s lips aggressively, forcing his tongue into the young boy’s mouth, claiming every inch of it as his own. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist. Forcing the man even deep inside of him.

Severus released Harry’s mouth ‘Beg for my cum.’

‘Please, Sir.’ Harry pleaded ‘Please cum inside me. Fill me with your hot cum.’

‘I’m going to breed you, Potter.’

‘Yes, Sir, please! Breed me, fill me with your seed!’ Severus claimed Harry’s tempting mouth once more and came, thrusting his cock as deep into Harry as he could.

Now satisfied, Harry’s feet feel from the Potion Master’s back, his heels clacking loudly on the hard-stone floor.

Severus pushed himself up and summoned his wand, non-verbally. It flew into his hand, he summoned a plug from a drawer.

‘I should probably tell you,’ Severus grinned ‘Those wonderful breasts last all day. I’d be careful how you dress when you leave here. Wouldn’t want word to get around that Harry Potter has tits.’

Harry flushed. Fuck. He’d have to hide in his bed for the rest of the weekend.

Severus gently slipped out of Harry and pushed the plug in, not wanting any of his cum to escape. Plug secure, he leant over Harry’s body once more and kissed the boy’s stomach. He would have to speak to James, it would be rude to knock Harry up without first gaining his father’s permission. Severus smirked, he was sure they could put aside their differences when it came to Harry.

Severus sat up on his hunches and pulled Harry into his arms. ‘The plug stays in for the rest of the day.’

‘Yes, Sir,’ Harry agreed easily. ‘Sir? Can we do this again – but not as a punishment?’

‘Oh yes, Potter. We are very much doing this again.’


	11. Harry, Severus, Lucius and Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoy's pay a visit to Severus' quarters. A fun time is had by all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by SSDSnape's suggestion of Draco not knowing how to ask for rougher sex from Lucius. Here, Lucius is showing Dray the rougher side of sex and Draco discovers he likes it. So thanks to SSDSnape for the suggestion and to all my wonderful readers - do be afraid to leave a suggestion for pairings/scenarios.
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who has left a suggestion so far! You're all awesome. ^.^

Harry stood in the centre of Severus’ living room, completely naked, arms hanging loosely by his sides. He had been instructed to undress and stand still, the latter he was finding harder and harder to do. The urge to shuffle his feet or even hop from one foot to the other was increasing with every moment that passed. His nose itched. Severus had disappeared soon after giving Harry the order and the boy had not seen the man since. Harry was unsure how much time had passed, the clock was on the mantelpiece behind him and he didn’t dare try and look at it, least Severus catch him moving.

Just as he was about to give in and tend to the itch, Severus swept back into the room and Harry hastily dropped his arm. Severus raised an eyebrow at the movement but said nothing. Instead, he simply placed a wooden box on the coffee table in front of Harry.

‘While I don’t mind you screwing others, I want everyone to know who you really belong to,’ Severus informed Harry as he opened the box. ‘You are _mine_.’

Severus picked up a slim black leather collar and walked over to Harry. ‘I am going to place this on your neck, once on – it does not come off, understood?’ Harry nodded, oddly touched. Harry’s breath hitched slightly as Severus placed the collar on him, the weight pleasant against his neck.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ Harry murmured, touching the leather gently. Severus kissed Harry’s neck gently ‘Keep still.’ Harry nodded.

Severus placed several other obedience items on him, including wrist and ankle cuffs. Harry shivered in anticipation, he couldn’t wait for the night begin, he was sure Severus had some wonderful plans awaiting him. Severus always liked to put on a show in front of Lucius Malfoy.

~

Draco stood in awe at what he was seeing, Harry Potter was naked and on his knees sucking his godfather’s cock, his arms bound behind him, while Severus was pulling at Potter's hair in a way that had to hurt. Draco was entranced – his godfather had never been so rough with him. Draco looked up when he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder.

‘Daddy,’ Draco breathed, turning back to look at the scene in front of him.

‘See something you like?’ Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son. Neither he or Severus had really been rough with his boy and that was mostly his fault. He treasured his son deeply and Draco was just so – delicate. He couldn’t bring himself to be rough with him. Severus had rolled his eyes and called him a "damn fool" amongst other things.

‘How did Sev convince a _Potter_ to suck him?’

‘I don’t think a lot of convincing was needed – Potter was born to be a slut.’ Draco looked back in time to see his godfather shout, grabbing at Potter and pressing his classmate deeper into his crotch while he thrust upwards, a look of pleasure on his face.

‘See that Dray?’ Lucius breathed into his son’s ear. Draco’s eyes were wide with surprise and lust. ‘Potter can suck you like that.’

‘Are you two going to join us or what?’ Severus’ out of breath and an impatient voice broke through their conversation. Harry sat in front of Severus feet, chest rising and falling harshly as he tried to catch his breath.

Lucius walked over to Harry and ran a finger under the collar ‘I see you’ve collard him, well done.’ He raised a questioning eyebrow a Severus.

‘Thank you. I had a very enjoyable conversation with James the other day, we’ve reached certain agreements.’ Severus allowed himself a smug smile.

Draco sat down next to Harry and ran a curious hand down the other boy’s chest. He had never been with someone his own age before and now his classmate was owned by his godfather! Harry smiled and gently kissed Draco, catching the blond’s lips in a chaste kiss. Draco allowed instinct to take over. He broke of the kiss and shoved Harry on his back. Harry’s legs fell open, exposing his tight hole to Draco.

Draco licked his lips. Harry wasn’t stopping him and neither we the two men. He could do anything with Harry right now. Draco lay down on his belly and tentatively licked at Harry’s hole. The dark-haired boy twitched and then moaned as Draco’s tongue began pushing in.

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as Draco’s tongue explored his tight hole. His breath hitched as Draco ran a finger around the tight ring of muscle. He spread his legs wider, giving Draco as much access to his core as he could. He whimpered as he felt Draco remove his tongue only to moan softly as Draco sucked his young balls into his mouth.

‘Yes Draco, suck him.’ Lucius breathed, enchanted with the sight of Draco between Harry’s legs.

Draco released Harry’s balls, moving back up to the younger boys’ cock. He swirled his tongue around Harry’s prick, bobbing up and down on the young cock. Harry was much smaller and thinner than Draco was used to, making it easier to suck Harry fully into his throat. He heard Harry shout his name at the same time he felt the tip of Harry’s cock hit the back of his throat. The small, soft hair’s that were beginning to grow on Harry’s crotch tickled Draco’s nose, but he held firm, enjoying feel of Harry deep in his mouth. He breathed out slowly, backing off Harry’s dick as he came up for air.

‘Good boy.’ Severus was now next to him, running his pale fingers over Draco’s firm backside. ‘My boy loves it, look at him.’ Draco looked up at Harry, whose eyes were glazed over with pleasure. His eyes a much deeper shade of green than he had started. Harry’s mouth had dropped open in pleasure, his chest rising and falling quickly as he breathed heavily.

‘Don’t stop.’ Harry pleaded, needing to feel Draco’s talented mouth on his dick again. ‘Please, Draco.’

‘See? He’s such a slut for you, begging you,’ Severus continued to whisper in Draco’s ear. The boy whimpered, his young cock hard and already leaking precum. ‘Use him Draco. Make him beg for Malfoy cock.’

Lucius, who had been running his hands through Harry’s messy black hair, twitched at that. The man chuckled darkly, oh how pretty Harry sounded when he begged for cock! He moved from the top of Harry’s head to the side, and turned Harry’s head to face him. ‘Draco, I want you to fuck him.’ He said calmly. Harry looked surprised, but said nothing, Draco did not seem like much of a top to him. He hoped Draco would be able to prove him wrong and fuck him good. Lucius slowly unzipped himself and pulled out his long, thick cock. Harry licked his lips.

Draco looked at his father with wide eyes, he had never topped before! Harry was smiled encouragingly at him, bucking his hips, trying to entice Draco into fucking him. Severus pushed a tube of lube into Draco’s hands and the boy nodded. Yeah, he could fuck Potter. Gryffindorks should be the playthings of Slytherins!

Draco quickly lubed up his dick and gently pushed a finger into Harry’s tight ring of muscle. There was some resistance, but it soon gave way under Draco’s touch. He added another finger, Harry letting out little whines and moans as he did so. With more encouragement from his father and Severus, Draco felt confident when he finally removed his fingers and placed the blunt tip of cock head against Harry’s hole and pushed.

Harry’s moan of pleasure was cut short by Lucius roughly grabbing by the hair and forcing the boy to take his cock. Harry opened his mouth as wide as good, wanting to show off all his resent cock sucking experience. Lucius showed him no mercy, making him gag almost immediately.

Tears filled Harry’s eyes as Lucius brutally fucked his mouth. There was nothing in world quite like gagging on a cock. Draco was setting a gently rhythm, gently fucking Harry, each thrust hitting his prostrate.

Severus moved to kneel behind Draco, unable to just sit back and watch. He parted Draco’s cheeks, spitting into Draco hole, he added a finger, and Draco bucked, erratically thrusting into Harry, who moaned with pleasure. Severus smirked and added another finger into Draco’s well fucked ass. Lucius took very good care of his son.

Draco paused, he adjusted his stance, allowing himself to be as open as possible for his godfather. Severus hummed in approval, like Harry, Draco was a natural submissive. It didn’t take long before Severus’ dick was inside him, and oh, it felt so good. Draco bent over Harry, trying to not only take his godfather deep as he could, but to penetrate Harry fully. He moaned, the sensation of being fucked while fucking someone was heady. He could now understand why his daddy and godfather took turns when Draco joined them.

Draco whimpered helplessly as Severus began thrusting quickly into him – he had lost control and loved it. His godfather was setting the pace now, every thrust into him was also a thrust into Harry, who seemed to be having just as much fun as he was.

Harry squeezed his anus around Draco’s slim cock as Draco drove into him, trying to encourage Draco as the pace now picked up. Lucius’ hands were still on his head, refusing to let him take a breather from sucking his cock. Unable to see what was going on, Harry could only go on the pleasured sounds everyone was now making.

‘Good boy, Harry. I’ve heard all about your little sex adventures. So naughty, so sexy.’ Severus had flooed over to Lucius’ study and had ordered an elf to bring him whiskey, a very satisfied smirk on his face. The brunette had filled Lucius in what Harry had been up to recently. Lucius may or may not have wanked after Severus’ visit, trying to picture Draco doing something similar.

He pulled back, allowing Harry a quick breath and then plunged back into the willing, wet, hot mouth. Hitting the back of the boy’s throat with ease. Harry chocked again, and Lucius smiled. Harry’s eyes were bright with unshed tears.

‘So pretty.’ Lucius sighed, smiling wickedly, he reached down and grabbed the boy’s hard and dripping cock, squeezing tightly. Harry’s bucked wildly, whimpering and spasming. Harry tried to clamp down on Draco, while also trying not to choke as Lucius used Harry’s confusion to drive his cock roughly in and out of Harry’s in quick succession.

Severus bit back a laugh as Lucius played with Harry’s body. Harry’s reaction was beautiful, pleasure and confusion mixed into one. He leaned forward and kissed Lucius. Harry would soon be having his first orgasm if Lucius kept up his wicked games.

‘Sev!’ Draco gasped, his breath coming out in short, sharp gasps. He could feel Harry clenching and unclenching around him, pulling him closer to his orgasm. Severus’ powerful thrusts helping to bring his orgasm along. ‘Please!’ Draco was unsure what he was asking for. Perhaps he was asking for Harry as well. His godfather grunted and slammed into Draco, twisting to make sure he hit Draco’s prostrate.

Draco saw stars. He stilled, suddenly coming inside his classmate. Severus wrapped an arm around his middle, his silky voice whispering praises into his ear as the older man fucked him through his orgasm.

Harry quickly followed Draco’s example and came, his cum spurting from his cock and landing all over his chest. Before he had fully come down from his orgasm, Harry found his mouth filling with Lucius cum and swallowed it down as fast as he could. Once Lucius had emptied himself fully into Harry’s mouth he moved back. Harry cricked his neck, screwing on the floor was enjoyable, but not often conformable.

Severus cursed softly, what a sight! Harry was panting, his chest covered in cum, and his pretty pick tongue innocently lapping his bright red lips, looking for more of Lucius’ cum. He thrust into Draco harder, smirking as Draco’s hips instinctively tried to fuck Harry with Draco’s newly spent dick.

‘Oh!’ Draco gasped. His back arched in pleasure as Severus pounded into him, hitting his prostate with every powerful thrust. Draco’s young cock started to harden inside Harry’s cum slicked channel as Severus continued his assault on his prostrate.

Lucius slid his tongue into Draco’s open and panting mouth, kissing his son deeply. Tasting every part of his boy’s mouth. Letting go of Draco, Lucius turned his attention to a whimpering Harry. Leaning over the young boy, he bit at the tender nipples, loving hearing Harry cry out in pain and pleasure.

He moved further down Harry’s body, leaving small bite marks in his wake. He reached Harry’s young cock and licked it. The boy jolted underneath him. His beautiful pale chest rising and falling harshly as his body strummed with pleasure.

Severus pulled Draco’s head back and roughly kiss the young Malfoy heir, thrusting one final time into the boy’s tight heat. He came, spilling hot cum inside his godson. Draco moaned into Severus’ mouth as he was filled with the older man’s cum.

Draco came for the second time, fresh cum filling Harry’s hole, his previous load leaking out and running down the boy’s legs. The boy fell forward, head resting on Harry’s chest.

Severus moved away from Draco, his cock leaving the boy’s arse with a satisfying squelch. It was a pleasing sight. Draco lay panting on top of Harry. The two boys now slick with cum. He should have absolutely brought these two beautiful boys together sooner.

‘Bedroom. Now.’ Severus’ ordered. The two adults hung back as they watched Harry and Draco clumsily stand and walk towards Severus’ bedroom.

Once there, Draco hopped onto the bed, stretching out on top of it and Harry stood by the door, waiting for Severus’ next instructions. The older man smirked and kissed Harry deeply, untying the boy’s hands as he did so.

‘Such a good little sub,’ He breathed against Harry’s ear. ‘Go get the toy box.’ Harry’s eyes lit up. He loved playing with the toys. Harry pecked Severus on the check and then went to get the toys, rubbing life back into his arms.

‘Toys?’ Draco asked confused. ‘Daddy what kind of toys?’

‘Luc, you’ve really got to start fucking that boy properly,’ Severus looked at his friend sternly ‘He’s not made of glass, you can give him a good shag.’

Lucius choose to ignore his friend as he climbed onto the bed next to Draco, and pulled the boy close. ‘Just watch.’ He instructed his son.

Severus rolled his eyes. ‘Harry, go lie down please.’ The boy had just placed the box on Severus’ night stand. He nodded and quickly walked over to the bed. Severus opened the box with a flick of his wand, and picked out his favourite pieces.

Harry laid down next to Draco, excitement causing through him. He turned to look at school friend, and grinned when he saw the elder Malfoy slowly stroking Draco’s dick. A slap to his side had him turning to look at Severus.

‘Open your legs.’ Harry did so, loving the sound of Severus’ voice when he ordered him about during sex. Severus grabbed Harry’s dick and began stroking it firmly, quickly bringing the member to hardness. Harry whimpered in pleasure.

Severus slipped a spiked silver cock ring over Harry’s now leaking member and then ordered Harry to place his hands above his head. The boy obeyed, and Severus locked the cuffs together, once more restricting Harry’s ability to touch himself.

Next, he inserted a wickedly long dildo into Harry’s arse, and set it to fuck his boy. ‘Open,’ he said. Harry opened his mouth, accepting the ball gag and Severus strapped it into place.

Bound and unable to even moan, Harry was in heaven.

Draco watched, eyes wide. He had never seen anything like this before. Harry was rocking his hips, fucking himself of the toy in his bum. Draco’s cock was rock hard as Harry desperately tried to find release. He licked his lips. He turned his head, his father was watching his reaction intently. Draco felt his desire building, his father was still gently stroking his cock.

‘Daddy, please.’ Lucius moved and in one swift, smooth movement he pulled Draco on top of him, positioning Draco’s arse so it was hovering over his thick dick.

‘What do you want, Draco?’ Lucius asked, he took his sons young balls in his hand and fondled them. One had firmly in Draco’s hip, stopping him from bouncing on his cook. Draco turned to look at Harry. Drool was running down the other’s mouth as he tried to moan, the red ball gag stopping him from making a sound.

Severus had added nipple clamps to Harry’s erect nipples and was twisting them painfully. Harry’s whole body was arching of the bed in pleasure.

‘I – fuck. Daddy, fuck me.’ Draco looked back at his father. Lucius’ thick cock was slick with pre-cum. ‘Fuck me hard, daddy.’

‘Told you,’ Severus smirked as Lucius lined up his cock with his sons cum coated arse.

Lucius pulled Draco down, forcing the blond youth to take his entire length in one go. Draco whimpered at the sensation. He placed his hands firmly on his father’s chest as Lucius bounced him roughly up and down on his dick.

Severus removed the ball gag, smoothing down Harry’s swear soaked hair. ‘Good boy, you’re doing so well.’ Severus fisted his dick and turned Harry’s head, so the boy was facing him. He pressed his length against the young boy’s mouth.

Harry gently kissed the top of Severus leaking cock before opening his mouth, taking Severus into his mouth, he felt the cock hit the back of his throat and gagged. Breathing harshly through his nose, Harry held the position for a moment and then began bobbing up and down on the meaty cock.

He ran his tongue over the firm muscle, enjoying the linger taste of salty seamen. Harry whimpered as Severus fisted both his hands into his hair tightly. Harry relaxed his throat, allowing Severus even more access.

Severus groaned as Harry submitted to the throat fuck. He adjusted his stance, twisting Harry’s body so he could fuck the boy’s mouth better.

Severus pulled his dick out and then slammed it hard, into Harry’s willing mouth. It slid down the boy’s throat with ease. He repeated the thrust, there was nothing quite like having a sexy young boy gag on your cock.

Lucius gripped Draco’s hips tightly, leaving painful bruises in his wake. Draco was ridding him like a pro. ‘That’s it, ride Daddy. So tight.’

Draco bounced his higher, bottoming out on his father’s length every time. Draco loved having Lucius’ cock buried inside him and was grateful that his father was on the Board of Governors; he had never had to go too long without his father paying him a night time visit while at school.

Lucius let go of Draco’s hips and ran his hands gently up his son’s sides. He sat up, pressing Draco even closer to him and then flipped them over and began pounding into his son in earnest.

Draco moaned as father plunged into him, fucking him without remorse. Treating him as it he was a sex doll, something that was for his father’s own pleasure and nothing more. Draco loved it. This was a side of Lucius he had never seen, and knew he needed to see more off.

Severus pulled out of Harry’s mouth with a wet “plop”, seeing Lucius give into his darker cravings with Draco was becoming too much. He needed release. He needed to be inside Harry. He pulled the dildo out of Harry’s arse, chuckling as Harry whined at the loss.

‘Present to me,’ Harry rolled into his side and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and then carefully moved his body, so his arse was facing Severus, legs hanging over the side of the bed. Harry lowered in his head chest and spread his legs wide. Severus grabbed Harry’s legs and yanked the boy backwards, closer to him. Spreading the young boy’s ass cheeks, he slammed into Harry with a single, powerful thrust.

They both moaned loudly, and Severus continued fucking the willing boy at a brutal pace.

Draco reached for Harry’s outstretched and still bound hands and laced their fingers together.

The act almost made the two older dominants lose control. The two boys didn’t seem to notice, both lost in the pleasure the men were providing.

Severus came first, pulling Harry’s head back by his soft black hair, forcing the boy’s body to arch as he came deep inside the youth.

Harry moaned pitifully, rubbing his abused cock against the bed, begging wantonly for his own release.

Draco came with a breathless cry of ‘Daddy!’, pulling Lucius over the edge with him. The feel of Draco’s tight hole clenching and milking his cock was too much for Lucius. He filled Draco with his seed, collapsing on top of his boy, not caring that he was lying on top of Draco’s sticky cum. He placed open-mouthed kisses along his son’s neck and shoulders.

Harry whimpered as Severus slipped out of him, cum dripping down his legs. ‘Please,’ he begged.

Severus kissed the base of Harry’s spine. Pulling Harry up, he slipped the cock ring off the boy and tugged hard on Harry’s cock.

Harry came with a shout, hot, thick cum spurting out of his cock, covering his chest and the bedsheets underneath him.

Severus slapped Harry’s arse and nudged him to lie back down on the bed in a more comfortable position.

‘Get some sleep, both of you.’ The two boys nodded sleepily, cuddling close to each other and quickly falling asleep.

~

Severus sat next to Lucius by the side of the bed, as their exhausted young charges slept. The boys were entwined together, legs interlocked, Harry’s head resting of Draco’s shoulder. The pair looked so innocent and yet both men knew the boys were anything but. Severus grinned as he took in Harry’s naked form.

‘What are you thinking about old friend?’ ‘I’m thinking about how innocent, yet fuckable the boys would look, lying just like this, but with full bellies.’ He shared a sly look with Lucius.

‘Shit, that would be hot. But we can’t, can we?’ Lucius looked at Severus questioningly.

‘I’ve already spoken to Harry’s father and the headmaster – both are fine with it, Albus with the proviso that he gets to shag Harry once it’s confirmed.’

Lucius felt his cock stir as his mind raced with the possibilities. ‘I’ve wanted to breed Draco since the first time I took him,’ He admitted, looking over at his son, sleeping peacefully on the cum coated bed. ‘They’d have to be in sync with each other, when were you thinking of starting to try?’

‘After the winter holidays, James wants to have some fun with Harry first.’ Lucius nodded in understanding. ‘I can take that you’re going to help speed up the process?’

Severus smirked ‘Oh yes, I know just the potion that will guarantee pregnancy.’

~

Severus awake some time during the night, his cock hard and needing release. He pulled Harry’s arse closer to him and pushed the boy’s legs apart. A glob of gum leaked from Harry’s hole and Severus allowed himself a smile. Harry was still full of his cum.

He slipped his heavy cock between the Harry’s arse cheeks, running his cock over the hole he was so found off. His cock quickly became slick and Severus pressed his cock in Harry.

Severus wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling him flush against his chest and placed his free hand over Harry’s mouth, keeping the boy from making a sound.

Severus pumped his cock into the sleeping boy twice more when Harry’s eyes fluttered open. ‘Ssh,’ Severus breathed against the boy’s ear. ‘Don’t wake Lucius or Draco.’ Harry nodded slowly, eyes darkening with lust. Severus chuckled, letting go of Harry’s waist, Severus reached back over, finding the cock ring he placed back on bedside cabinet earlier and slipped it back onto Harry’s prick.

Quietly, he fucked Harry, the bed squeaks the only sound. Harry thrummed with pleasure, he moved his hips in time with Severus’s thrusts, rocking them hypnotically. He felt Severus bite down on his neck, breaking the skin. If not the cock ring, Harry could have cummed, just from that.

Severus came with a soundless moan, thrusting deep inside Harry, his hot cum overflowing and leaking from Harry’s well fucked hole. He pulled out gently, watching as more cum flowed out. Soon, Harry would be wearing a plug after every fuck, keeping Severus come inside him.

‘So good, Harry. So good.’ Keeping Harry close, Severus tucked the boy’s head under his chin, sleep claiming him once more.

~

The next morning Harry woke, cuddled up next to Draco, Severus arm wrapped protectively around his middle. Harry gently prised himself out of their arms and slipped of the bed. He headed to the bathroom to freshen himself up.

Once his bladder had been taken care of, he padded softly into the small kitchenette. He had just started the kettle boiling when Draco walked in yawning.

‘G’morning.’ Draco yawned. He fell tiredly into one the wooden chairs next to the table. Covering another yawn, he noticed that Harry was still wearing a cock ring.

‘Morning.’ Harry replied, his back against the counter top. He noticed where Draco’s eyes were looking and blushed, remembering the silent quickie he and Severus had during the night. 

‘Doesn’t it hurt?’

‘No, not unless I forget it’s there and try to touch myself,’ Harry winced ‘Then it hurts. Are they still asleep?’ Draco nodded, and an idea formed in Harry’s mind. ‘Want to help me wake them up?’

‘Sure.’

The two naked boys walked back into the bedroom, a tea tray hovering in front of them. They placed warming charms on the drinks and the climbed back into the bed. Both Severus and Lucius were lying on their backs; soft, flaccid cocks lying on their thighs.

Harry crawled between Lucius’ legs and parted them, eyeing the soft dick appreciatively. Harry and Draco having decided to surprise the men further by swapping partners. He glanced to right, Draco had made himself comfortable between Severus’s legs.

He turned his attention back to the long cock in front of him and licked the underside of it experimentally. Lucius twitched, but remained asleep. Grinning, Harry took the older man’s cock into his mouth and starting sucking, humming in approval as the cock began to harden.

A hand made its way into Harry’s hair and he smiled, taking the cock deeper into his mouth. He flatted his tongue to the underside of the cock and traced the length of a vain. Running his tongue over the slit, he pressed his lips against the tip of the swollen cock head and took the member back to his mouth.

Lucius thrusted his hips, enjoying his son’s hot wet mouth on his prick. He cracked open an eye and looked down his body, offering praises to his boy. Green eyes met sliver. Lucius blinked. ‘Harry?’ The boy grinned around his dick and sucked harder.

Draco smiled and softly kissed his godfather’s thigh as the man woke, snarling about having ‘awful little beasts’ in his bed. Draco chuckled and swirled his tongue around the older man’s cock, taking great care to show every delightful inch of it love. He opened his mouth and sucked Severus’s cock into his mouth, deep throating the man. Severus swore and pressed Draco’s head down further.

Now awake, the two men sought to take control.

Lucius tugged on Harry’s hair sharply, pulling the boy away from his cock. ‘Get on your back,’ he growled. Harry lay down, legs spread wide. Lucius moved to sit between the boy’s spread legs and then ducked his down and tasted the boy’s hole with his tongue. Harry moaned loudly. Lucius kept Harry’s legs apart as he fucked the boy with his tongue. Harry’s lust filled moans encouraging him on. Severus had by then, forced Draco off his cock and into his hands and knees, in much the same position Harry ended in the night in.

Severus had three fingers buried inside his godson. The young heir was bouncing his arse on the fingers inside him, hoping to have something much bigger inside of him soon. ‘That’s it, Draco. Embrace that inner slut.’ Severus was pleased to see Draco let loose, that stick the Malfoy’s always seem to have shoved up their asses at birth was finally freeing itself from Draco – in the bedroom anyway.

The boy whimpered, ‘Please, uncle Sev, need you.’

Severus crooked a finger, finding Draco’s sweet spot, the boy shuddered, gasping with pleasure. Removing his fingers, he quickly covered his weeping cock in lube and pushed into Draco’s willing and needy body.

He thrust shallowly at first, watching in amusement as Draco became more and more undone, his moans and whimpering becoming higher in volume, his mouth becoming dirtier.

‘Please, fuck me! Use my hole uncle Sev! Make me your bitch!’

Severus let Draco continue to beg for a few moments longer, before giving into his desires and slamming his dick into Draco. The blond boy screamed in pleasure as Severus finally thrust deeply into him. Placing both on hands, either side of Draco, and began fucking the boy harder than he had before, no longer caring about Lucius “gentle only” rules for Draco.

The blond buried his head in the silk bed covers, moaning incoherently. He could feel his godfather’s balls hitting his arse with every thrust, filling him completely. Draco stroked his own cock, edging closer and closer to his orgasm.

Harry bit back a scream as Lucius tugged on his cock, causing the spiked cock ring to scrape painfully against the tender flesh, while slamming into his prostate. Harry’s back arched of the bed in pleasure, his hips rocking back and forth, trying to take more of Lucius cock.

Lucius had Harry’s legs spread in a “V” shape and was pole driving his cock into the sultrily, writhing body below. Harry’s hands gripped the bedsheets tightly, the boy unable to do more than just take the forceful fucking.

Harry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, as Lucius’ cock once more found his prostrate. He was rendered speechless as he was brutally fucked. Lucius bent down and forcefully kissed Harry, biting at the boy’s lips, turning them a brighter shade of red.

Lucius moved his head, leaving love bites all over Harry’s neck and shoulders. Harry leaned his head back, silently offering up more skin for Lucius to mark.

Lucius sat back up, pulling Harry up with him. Harry wrapped his arm around the man’s broad shoulders and began fucking himself on Lucius dick, face buried in the crook of Lucius’ shoulder. The Malfoy patriarch exploded inside of Harry, his cum coating the young boy’s insides.

Harry panted harshly, his own cock straining for release. ‘Please, can I cum please?’

Lucius pressed a kiss to Harry’s sweaty brow, ‘Not until you’ve fucked Draco,’ he informed the boy. Harry kissed Lucius on the lips, excited to top Draco…

Severus pinched and tugged at Draco’s firm nipples, the boy’s balls were tucked up underneath him, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He adjusted himself and snapped his hips, driving his cock home inside Draco. He came, filling his godson’s hot, tight channel.

Draco gasped as he felt Severus come inside him, he clenched, milking his godfather for every drop of cum. He felt Severus tug on his dick and his own orgasm burst from him. His cum spilled over Severus’ hand and onto the bed.

Severus pulled out of Draco, his cum dripping out. He smirked, thoughts of the night’s conversation swirling on his mind. He had never been more impatient for a new year to start. Fucking a pregnant Draco and Harry, watching cum dribble out of their holes, bellies already full. Severus’s newly spent cock twitched in anticipation.

Lucius gave Harry a small nudge and with a sigh, the boy slipped of his dick and sat down on the bed. Lucius smirked at the sight of Harry’s ruddy coloured dick, the head turning purple from not being able to cum. He nodded towards Severus and Harry got on his hands and knees and crawled over to the other dominant.

Severus sat back, eyebrow raised at his friend, Lucius just grinned. Harry lowered his head and licked Severus’s dick clean of Draco’s cum. Severus twitched, feeling his cock responding to raven haired boy’s tongue.

Severus pulled Harry into his lap and nuzzled the boy’s neck. He reached for the boy’s cock ring.

‘Sev, no, Harry hasn’t finished earning the right to cum yet.’

‘Is that so?’ Severus found himself amused.

‘Go on, Potter, what are you waiting for?’

Harry slipped from Severus’s lap and took the man’s previous position, between Draco’s still splayed legs. Draco was still lying on his front, enjoying the post orgasm haze, when he felt fingers work their way inside him. He looked over his shoulder to find Harry between his legs, Severus watching approving behind him.

‘Fuck...’ the blond moaned. He flexed his butt, wanting Harry to explore his arse.

Harry pushed two fingers inside Draco, feeling the cum covered walls tighten around him. ‘Oh, shit.’ He whispered. Having just had Severus inside him, Draco didn’t need prepping. Harry pulled his fingers from Draco’s arse, letting them scrape the boy’s walls. Draco hissed in pleasure.

Needing to cum, Harry pushed his dick inside Draco, the other’s boy breath hitched, and Harry gave him a moment to adjust before he started to rock into the other youth.

Draco moaned as Harry found his rhythm and started to pick up his pace. Being fucked by Harry felt oddly intimate with both Severus and Lucius simply watching. The two men were sitting next to each other, enjoying the show, their dicks rapidly hardening.

Harry threw his head back in pleasure as he drove desperately into Draco. Draco ground his arse against him, taking his cock deeper. Knowing that Lucius wasn’t likely to let him cum if he didn’t out on a good show and stratify Draco, Harry reached under the other boy and stroked his cock roughly. Draco fucked Harry’s hand, needing to cum almost as much as Harry did. Draco moaned, breathlessly begging for more of Harry’s cock.

‘Fuck, yes.’ Harry groaned. He allowed his free hand to roam Draco’s body, pulling and twisting at the abused and over stimulated nipples.

‘I’m close.’ Draco sobbed. Feeling his second orgasm building. Harry’s answering thrusts brought him over the edge and he came for the second time that morning.

Harry slowed his thrusts, turning pleading green eyes onto the two men watching him coolly. There was a momentary pause, where Harry thought they wouldn’t allow him to cum and then Severus leaned over the bed, tugging at Harry’s arm.

Harry gently removed his cock and crawled over to Severus. He sat, back against Severus’s chest. Severus reached around and undid the clasp on Harry’s cock ring. Harry came the second his cock was freed, his back arching up, cum spilling over his chest and some even hitting his chin. He collapsed back down bonelessly on Severus. The older man laughed.

Draco crawled over to his dad and kissed his father passionately. They broke apart and Draco rested his head on dad’s chest.

‘I do hope you two plan on waking us up the same way more often,’ amusement colouring Severus’s voice. ‘Once you’ve recovered Lucius and I have plans for both your cute little asses...' 

‘How about we just pour Pepper Ups down their throats to keep them going?’ Lucius suggested stroking his rock-hard dick.

‘Sounds like a plan, ready boys?’

Harry and Draco grinned tiredly, they were ready for whatever the two adults had planned.


	12. Harry & Oliver Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to have a shower. Oliver decides to join him.

Harry stepped into the Gryffindor communal boy’s showers, with relief. It had been a rough few days, despite how well he got on with his teacher’s outside of class – they were still his teachers and didn’t hesitate to dock points if he misbehaved. With the winter break coming up, everyone’s workloads had doubled. Holiday homework was always a bummer.

He slipped out of his clothes, rolling his shoulders. The showers were quiet at this time of the evening; everyone, especially Ron was in the Great Hall having dinner. Harry wasn’t bothered by missing dinner, he had his father’s Map to enable him to sneak down to the kitchen’s later for something to eat (and perhaps sneak elsewhere, depending on who was awake.)

He turned the water on and relaxed under the soothing touch. The warm water washed away all the aches of the last week. He hummed tonelessly to himself as he washed his hair. Studs dripping down his back, following the curve of his spine.

‘Damn that’s hot.’ Harry turned, Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood stood at the entrance of the showers, naked apart from a towel that hung loosely around his waist.

‘Hey Oliver,’ Harry turned his face upwards, allowing water to flow down his neck and bare chest, droplets hanging of his hardening nipples. ‘I thought you’d be at dinner, everyone else is.’

‘The team just finished practise, I wanted to clean up a bit before heading to dinner.’

‘Oh,’ Harry reached for the soap, lathering it up. ‘How is the team getting on?’ Harry was proud to say he hadn’t missed a single match and that Gryffindor was second in the league behind Slytherin.

Oliver shrugged, licking his suddenly dry lips as he watched Harry soap up his body. His eye’s travelled down to Harry’s groin.

Harry looked over at Oliver when the other boy failed to answer and fought back a smile when he noticed where the Quidditch Captain was looking.

‘Like what you see?’ Harry asked, slowly moving his soapy hands towards his penis, slowly stroking the awakening length. He looked through his eyelashes at Oliver and saw that the other boy’s prick was already standing to attention. It was wider than it was long. Easy to please, Harry thought. ‘If you want me Oliver, come and get me.’

Oliver stared at Harry for a moment, before moving. Walking confidently towards the younger boy, like a predator stalking towards prey. He unwrapped the towel, throwing back over to the dry part of the titled floor.

Harry found himself pushed against the shower room wall, his back hitting the hard, wet stones. Oliver dropped to his knees and took Harry’s semi erect dick into his mouth. Harry whimpered as Oliver worked his prick, sucking it to full hardness before taking him to task. The older boy’s tongue swirled around his cock head with practised ease and Harry wondered how many of the Gryffindor team had pleasured by the Captain.

Oliver grazed Harry’s throbbing dick with his teeth lightly and the younger boy sucked in a breath, jutting his hips forward in the pursuit of more pleasure. The other boy grabbed his hips, holding him firmly, controlling the pace of the blow job.

Harry’s hands slipped, trying to find purchase on the wet stone wall, his heart thumping wildly in his chest – he hadn’t really expected Oliver to do anything – the showers were an open space that was always kept unlocked. Anyone could walk in and catch them! The thought was exhilarating.

‘Merlin, Oliver,’ Harry breathed. ‘I’m going to cum soon if you keep sucking me like that.’

The copper haired Scotsman sucked Harry harder at the praise and Harry’s back arched in response. Helpless the other’s boy’s desire, Harry soon succumbed; shooting hot cum down the boy’s throat, a moan escaping his throat.

Before Harry could react, or offer to suck Oliver in return, the older boy turned him, so that Harry’s chest was now flat against the shower wall. Harry spread his legs, eager to feel Oliver’s cook inside him.

‘Fuck yeah,’ Oliver commented, he parted Harry’s arse cheeks, allowing the water to act as lube.

Harry pictured Oliver and the two loud and playful red heads. Harry knew from Ron, that his twin brothers were very well hung and great in the sack. Oliver was very lucky indeed to have had both of their cocks!

Oliver knelt and slowly licked around the tight ring of muscle. He pushed his tongue in, Harry’s tight hole resisted for a moment and then relaxed, allowing him to tongue fuck Harry’s sweet young ass. Harry was panting, twitching mess by the time he stood back up.

‘Fuck, need you Oliver,’ Harry panted. ‘Stop teasing.’

Oliver placed a kiss to back of Harry’s neck and smiled when Harry shivered. ‘So desperate for my cock…,’ Oliver gripped his cock pre-cum slicked cock tightly, wanking it as he continued to drive Harry crazy with desire. He ran soap covered hands over Harry’s body, up the firm chest; pausing at the nipples, twisting and pulling at the hard nubs.

‘Yees...,’ Harry moaned. ‘Want you to fuck me hard, fuck me like a whore…’

‘Merlin,’ Oliver muttered. He lined himself up and then pushed into Harry slowly, watching his cock sink into Harry’s tight heat. ‘Your ass loves my cock Potter.’ Harry could only moan in agreement.

Harry’s hole was like a hot vice around Oliver’s cock. Placing his hands on the wall, either side of Harry’s head the Quidditch Captain slowly rocked his hips, plunging in and out of the whimpering and moaning smaller boy with ease.

‘Faster,’ Harry moaned. ‘Fuck me, Oliver.’ Harry clasped his hands over Oliver’s, squeezing them reassuringly. Harry clenched his ass, making his channel even tighter, spurring Oliver on.

Oliver gasped and took the hint. Increasing his pace, he bit down on the nape of Harry’s neck. Harry hissed in pleasure through tightly clenched teeth. Panting harshly, Oliver began placing harsh bites around Harry’s neck and shoulders. Harry shivered with pleasure, he loved being marked by passionate lovers. Slipping one arm around Harry’s middle, he pulled the boy closer to him, pushing his cock even deeper into the other boy.

Harry moaned softly at the change, enjoying the feeling of Oliver’s cock pounding into him. ‘Yes.’ He hissed out in pleasure. Ok _this_ is what he needed more than just a relaxing shower – a good fuck.

Oliver’s cock hit his prostrate with deadly accuracy and Harry let out a loud moan. ‘Fuck, Oliver, I’m so close…’ Oliver adjusted his grip on Harry slightly and plunged harshly into Harry’s willing hole. The sounds of wet skin slapping together, filling the room.

Stroking Harry’s cock in time with his powerful thrusts, Oliver soon had Harry cumming hard. Harry’s cum made a satisfying splat on the shower wall, the warm water quickly washing it off.

Harry moved out of Oliver’s grasp, turning around and sinking to his knees. He ran his tongue over the underside of the older boy’s cock, loving the bitter taste. In one fluid motion, Harry opened his mouth, allowing the cock to hit the back of his throat. Oliver’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as Harry artfully sucked his cock.

Relaxing his throat Harry took the boy deeper into his mouth, his nose buried in Oliver’s pubic hair. Oliver tugged at his hair, and Harry glanced up, smiling around the cock on his mouth.

Oliver came. The sight of Harry’s emerald green eyes looking up at him with lust and those beautiful full red lips wrapped tightly around his cock was too much.

Harry gulped down the warm, bitter tasting cum, not wanting to miss a single drop.

Oliver staggered back, a stratified smile on his lips. ‘That was fucking awesome,’ He glanced over at the grinning Harry ‘So you’re coming to team practises yeah? Fans are always welcome in our changing rooms….’

‘Try keeping me away.’ Harry’s mind was already conjuring pleasant images of orgies in the changing room with team. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to spend more time hanging out with Quidditch team.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you made it this far awesome, hope you liked it!
> 
> Chapter 2 is done, Chapter 3 is mostly done and Chapter 4 should be coming soon (ish.)


End file.
